Nineteen Years Later
by Dua Delacroix
Summary: Epilogue AU. Draco Malfoy and his wife arrive on Platform Nine and Three Quarters to see their son, Scorpius, off for his first-year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny Potter are there with their son, as well as Ron Weasley, his wife, and their daughter, Rose. Nineteen years later, Hermione Granger is only a memory looked back upon with grief and love and regret - or, is she?
1. Part the First: November 2016

**November 2016  
Conjure Pointe Township  
Wizarding Australia**

"How could this happen, Draco? How could a blasted owl from _Hogwarts_ find us all the way _across the world_? We live in another hemisphere entirely! Our home is Unplottable, from the second we built it, and nobody who we haven't wanted to find us could do so – until now. Until this damned Hogwarts letter! Draco, I don't feel safe anymore, if a Hogwarts owl can find us, despite us severing all contact with Wizarding Britain, years ago."

"Aurelia, love, I think perhaps you're overreacting a little bit to this –"

"Overreacting? You can't be serious, Draco. My very valid concerns about the safety and peace of our family is not overreacting!"

"I never said your concerns weren't valid, love. I simply said I feel you're overreacting. Perhaps you should come back to bed and try and relax, as we talk about it."

"I don't want to relax, Draco! I can't relax. Not when I know that someone in Britain knows about our son and knows enough to be able to get a Hogwarts letter to him, despite him not being a British citizen or never having been there in living memory. I truly don't feel safe anymore, dear…"

"Aurelia, please. If not for yourself, then at least consider what getting this worked up means for the baby. You're healthy, our daughter is healthy, but undue stress won't mean anything good for whenever you chose to go into labor in a few weeks. So, please – come back to bed and try to calm down, my love."

Draco Malfoy followed the frenetic pacing of his wife with worried eyes, his hoarfrost-gray eyes troubled as he watched her slender hands nervously roaming over the proud swell of her pregnancy. Aurelia adored pregnancy so much that she could be often found caressing and talking loving to her growing daughter within her womb. But, Draco had also noticed that it had become a nervous habit as of late – and, as he glanced again at the plain, emerald-ink letter that had been delivered at dawn by their family owl, he could finally understand what the nervous tick had been brought on by.

Scorpius had turned eleven and as they had secretly, quietly feared – a Hogwarts letter had arrived with his name upon it, formally inviting him to claim his place as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Clearly, Aurelia had been more afraid of this happening that she'd ever shared with him, for when she'd _Lumos_'d her wand and read who the post was addressed to – she'd instantly become panicked and had been wound up ever since.

"Draco, how can you sit there and be so calm when this is happening?"

"I'm calm because there's no reason to panic."

"So, now I'm panicking needlessly – I'm being hysterical? How can you say that when you _just_ acknowledged my concerns were valid?"

Aurelia was most beautiful when she was pregnant, her body glowing and ripening with another life they'd created, but the tight expression upon her face was distracting from that beauty. Draco sighed, careful to not sound as exasperated as he felt. Instead, his voice was full of gentle love and reasonable assurance, as he reached for his wife and beckoned her towards him.

"You're not wrong to panic or be hysterical, but all I'm asking is that you come and do so in bed. Aurelia, you're healthy, our daughter is healthy, but this still isn't good for you." Draco beckoned more firmly, and Aurelia paused, considering him anxiously. "Come on, now, love. Come back into bed and let me hold you. You're a mess and you've a right to be – but, you don't have to be a mess alone and stressed out…"

Aurelia softened and nodded agreeably. Draco held his hands out, helping her carefully into bed and find a comfortable means of laying. When he gathered her into his arm, the firm swell of her pregnancy nested between them securely, Draco was surprised to find that Aurelia was trembling, her anxiety and fear was so stark. Draco gently kissed the riotous curls that she'd somehow tamed into a loose braid, his kisses so soft and attentive that after several long moments, Aurelia stopped trembling and began taking steady, calming breaths. Draco waited until she'd relaxed in his arms fully, before holding her tightly in a reassuring hug, looking down upon her with thoughtful gray eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it, love? Tell me what's on your mind, what has you so afraid…"

Aurelia trailed her fingertips over her baby bump and sighed.

"I don't want Scorpius going to Hogwarts. We left Britain behind for good reason and we've had a beautiful, healthy life here, so far. I feel like it would be tempting fate to allow Scorpius to attend Hogwarts – it would be asking for the past to come back and haunt us and may very well put him in danger!"

"Aurelia, love, that's not necessarily true. We don't know that, at all."

"Yes, we do know that. Otherwise, we wouldn't have gone to the lengths that we did to sever our connection to Britain and create brand new identities. When you finished serving your time in Azkaban, there was no hope of you being able to live a normal life without the stain of the war, and once the Ministry was cleared of Death Eaters and Voldemort's influence, it still was impossible for me to thrive as a Muggleborn. What makes you think it will be any better for our children? What makes you think anything has changed?"

Draco didn't have an immediate answer for that.

The only contact he continued to have with Wizarding Britain was his parents – and Draco wasn't sure that it was contact, so much as Lucius and Narcissa split their time between their home in Wiltshire and Draco and Aurelia's home here in Australia. Draco and Aurelia rarely asked about Britain and those they'd left behind. Lucius and Narcissa very rarely had any news or information to offer. If it weren't for the British accents that reminded them of their childhood and adolescence back home, Draco and Aurelia could reasonably pretend that their past had never existed in Britain and they had only come to be as the newlywed couple that had earned their Australian citizenship before their twenty-first birthdays. The beautiful life they had lived in Conjure Pointe, a wizarding metropolis in the heart of the Australian Outback, was time and world away from anything they'd experienced back in Britain and their peace was so impenetrable, they hadn't checked in once on the progress – or, potential lack thereof – of their homeland in nearly two decades.

Neither Draco nor Aurelia had any accurate idea of what Wizarding Britain was like in the present day or if it was a society that was healthy or safe for their marriage or their family.

The stark realization of this made Draco sigh, and with an appreciative kiss to her temple, he shared as much with his troubled wife.

Aurelia genuinely relaxed and calmed down, upon seeing that she had been heard and understood by her husband. One of the things she appreciated the most about Draco was his sincerity in listening and coming to an understanding of what she was thinking – instead of dismissing her, deriding her, or worse, making her feel as though she were doing too much. It was something that had been sorely missing in her life until her marriage to Draco and it was moment like this, moments where she felt the world spinning out of control and overwhelming her intently, that she appreciated how he was everything she had always craved but never knew how to ask for.

"I think I agree with you, but the fact is, we can't ignore that this letter came. We'll have to make a decision and do something about it."

"I'm aware."

"What are your thoughts, then? How should we move forward, wife?"

Aurelia looked up at Draco and the protective fire that was burning her earth-brown eyes was startling, every bit as fierce as a lioness feeling threatened. "We should move forward by burning the letter to ashes, then burying the ashes. We pretend the letter never came, we celebrate the eleventh year of our son's life with the family holiday we've planned to surprise him with, and we prepare for the birth of our newest daughter after Yule. We forget that Britain ever existed, continue enjoying our peace, and for the love of all that's merciful – we keep anything to do with Britain and its poison far away from any and all of our precious babies, especially Scorpius."

Draco smiled fleetingly at the fierceness he quietly adored in his wife.

"As nice as that sounds and as possible as most of it is, I don't think that's realistic, Aurelia, my love. A real answer, this time, please."

Aurelia huffed, snuggling closer to Draco, and was quiet for a long moment as she organized her shaken, frenetic, worried thoughts.

As clearly and evenly as she could, while rubbing her beautifully full belly with steady, soothing hands, Aurelia shared: "I don't know what we should do and that's the real answer. I know what I want to do, I know what my intuition is telling me to do - but the problem is, I don't know what is best, Draco. That's what really scares me. I don't know what is best for our child for the first time in…ever…and what does that mean that we're on our seventh baby and I'm only just now coming upon a situation that has me doubting myself as a parent. I haven't been afraid for a very long time and I am now – and the reason I'm afraid is because this means someone from our past has found us and they've found us through our child. I don't know what to do or what this means, but what I do know is that I couldn't survive if something happened to Scorpius. Something that could have been prevented by simply declining the temptation for our past and continuing to move forward with our future."

Draco softened as he listened to his wife spill her heart out to him, his own heart twisting in agreement and beating in time with her well-considered worries.

Although they were practically melded together, Draco pulled Aurelia closer to him, the swell of their growing daughter nestled impossibly close between them, and simply held her as tightly and reassuringly as he knew how.

"What about you? How do you think we should move forward?" Aurelia asked, softly.

"I don't blame you one bit for how you feel, that's for certain, love." Draco gently kissed her wild and beautiful curls, which were defiantly escaping the loose braid she'd pulled into before bed, last night. "As I said previously, I feel that I agree with you – but, I'm not sure about fully. You've brought up excellent, valid points and those I do agree with. But, I'm simply not sure about the wisdom of ignoring that this happened. I agree that we don't know what Britain is like, although as far as we understand the Second War is over with and hopefully, peace has been restored. I also agree with not blindly accepting the invitation, as if we didn't exile ourselves from Britain – because we did, and that we did so changes everything. I suppose what I'm saying is…I agree with you, but there are still doubts that I have that keep me from agreeing, fully."

Aurelia considered this. "What doubts do you have?" she asked, still clearing turning over his words in her mind.

"Well, for starters – I keep thinking about we were holidaying in at our Burkinabe manse when my own Hogwarts letter came, back in 1991. We had left for my birthday and weren't due to be back until the end of July, so we were expecting the letter to be there for me when we got back but didn't realize the time-sensitivity of it. When we did arrive back in Wiltshire, the day before the acceptance deadline, there were so many letters and two official calling cards from representatives of the Board of Governors. Hogwarts waits for an acceptance or a rejection – but, if there's no answer at all, they will be persistent in discovering why. Father says that it is a safety measure, mainly with Muggleborns, to ensure nothing harmful or untoward has happened because of the potential trouble the arrival of a Hogwarts letter can cause. And, we have no idea if this measure still in place…"

"…and if someone were to come searching for why Scorpius Malfoy didn't give a response to his Hogwarts letter, there would be a different set of problems entirely to worry about." Aurelia picked up on the implications of her husband's thoughts and wanted to begin panicking all over again.

As far as Britain was concerned, Draco Malfoy had given up his British citizenship and emigrated to Australia, never to apart of the British Wizarding World again. Whether anyone back home was aware that in his exile, he'd married and become a father, neither Draco nor Aurelia knew. What was for certain, however, would be the uproar that would come about when it was discovered who Mrs. Malfoy the younger was and all that had come out of their union – including their children.

Aurelia enjoyed the life of anonymity and peace she and Draco had cultivated, through sacrificing everything they had previously been, before coming together as their new selves in Australia.

If someone where to come looking for them, looking for why the eleven-year-old son of Draco was not responding to his Hogwarts letter…

Aurelia began trembling all over again, fear creeping up her spine like a vine.

"Draco, I'm not sure I'd be able to cope if something were to happen that threatened or destroyed the life we built together."

"I know, love. Trust me, I feel the same as you, and that's where my doubts come from." Draco sighed. "I'm at a lost for what to do, but I think I have an idea of how we can get on the right track and make the best decision for all of us."

Aurelia snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace, instinctively trusting whatever he was about to offer or suggest. In nearly twenty years, Draco had never led her wrong and had always ensured that her happiness and wellbeing was his primary responsibility.

"What do you have in mind?" Aurelia asked, evenly.

Draco kissed her, indulgently, and offered: "Mother and Father will be arriving, along with Antares and Caelum, by this evening, so that we can all depart for Burkinabé as a family. Once we arrive in Burkina Faso and everyone else is distracted with the holiday, I propose we talk with Mother in private and share with her what's going on. We ask her to draw up an equation, using Arithmancy, and allow her to interpret the sum – and, we go from there. What do you think about that?"

Aurelia was silent, but Draco could tell without it being said that she was thinking.

If nothing else, the use of something that was tried and true – Arithmancy and its equations, variables, aspects, and sums – was a solid grounding she could use to help her cope with the anxiety and uncertainty that Scorpius's Hogwarts had presented.

Arithmancy was an ancient art that had upheld the fabric of many magical societies and civilizations, for thousands of years. It was a system of mathematics and magic that could be trusted far beyond the fallible emotions and urges of the human mind and Draco knew from experience that Aurelia would trust the information that could be gleaned from an Arithmantic sum before she'd trust herself. As it happened, Narcissa Black was one of the prodigious and skilled Arithmancer's of her generation and every sum she had provided them with so far had been sound and led them to a safe and prosperous life. Aurelia and Narcissa did not have the ideal relationship as mother-in-law and daughter-in-law, for Narcissa and her bone-deep beliefs about blood purity and magic were still and would likely always be a point of contention.

However, Arithmancy was dear to both witches and their dedication to the art was the only point of commonality they shared, besides the children and Draco.

Even if Aurelia didn't like the idea of involving Narcissa in this issue they were facing, the answers that lay in wait for her through the use of Narcissa's powerful skill would exceed any misgivings or unfavorable feelings she had.

Draco waited patiently for her to think over his subtle suggestion, allowed her brilliant but fretful mind to race through all the possible outcomes and understandings of what he was suggestion, before she decided. His hands soothingly roamed the length of her body and gently worked out the knots of tension and worry he found, murmuring gentle words of reassurance and allowing his magic to reach out and cloak her in a comfort that went beyond words or actions.

After a thoughtful silence, Aurelia sighed deeply and looked up at him with those stunning earth-brown eyes of hers. Draco felt his heart skip a beat as they looked at one another deeply for a moment and after a soft kiss, Aurelia finally spoke up.

"I think I'd like that very much. I'd feel more comfortable about this if she opened a cipher around it and I'm already anxious to see the sum of her equations. There are so many variables and aspects to something like this, I wouldn't trust either of our own skills to give us the best possible reading. Narcissa is a brilliant, world-renowned Arithmancer – she'll be able to go deeper into any oppositions and squares and see the possible retrogrades of any conjunctions or trines, which is more than I'm capable of. Do you think she'd be willing to go over the squares and oppositions, as well as the retrogrades? That's what truly concerns me…"

Draco smiled, vibrantly, sprinkling more feather-light kisses across the side of her face, down the curve of her neck, and back up to her full mouth. Pregnancy made Aurelia lush and soft in all the proper places and while he loved and adored her as she was – there was something about the ripeness and glow of her when she was carrying one of their children that he found worshipful.

"Of course, she be more than happy to. If nothing else, Mother loves each of our children more than anything and if we share with her that we wish for her to cast an equation because of Scorpius, I don't think she'd hesitate. Arithmancy is the only thing you two find peace over, so I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior." Draco felt a ripple of the Privacy Seal gently breaking, meaning one of the children was headed towards their bedroom, and signaled that their moment of blended intimacy and worry was coming to an end. "So, can we agree to leave the stress and worry until Mother arrives later in the evening? You and I have reached an impasse and there's nothing that can be done until later. So, let us just enjoy the birth of our fourth-born in peace and love on him a little extra to soothe our minds, yes?"

Aurelia smiled against his lips. "Absolutely."

Draco was filled with a rush of warmth, as a cheery knock sounded on the door as anticipated. The Privacy Seal faded, but didn't unlock the door, and for a moment, Draco and Aurelia shared in a moment of gratitude and love as they listened to the happy chatter of one or more their children.

_This_ is what they escaped Britain for.

The fundamental right to be in love, be married, create a family, and thrive in the joy and peace of it all. It was clear as could be that if either would have remained in Britain after the war, not only would none of this have come to be – but, also, they would have never known such a world of forgiveness, mercy, joy, and love could exist and was meant for them.

The bountiful life they had created from the ashes of what remained was unquestionably what they had turned their back on Wizarding Britain for. Neither Draco nor Aurelia regretted one moment of their sacrifice, of their choice to put the unthinkably powerful connection between them before anything else. Had they remained in Britain…they never would have had this –

The untouchable joy of waking up every morning to their six beautiful children – seven, once the active and alert daughter in her womb joined their family after Yule.

With a silent, shared prayer of gratitude, Draco and Aurelia shared exchanged a fierce, loving kiss – and bid their children entry to their bedchamber, with a wand of Draco's wand to dissolve the Privacy Seal.

To their vibrant delight, it wasn't just one of their children, but all six of them, awake and cheerful and full of life and excitement for the day.

Corvus, their eldest child, had apparently spent the morning watching over his younger siblings with a careful, pleasant eye, for everyone was dressed for the day and well fed, if the piece of toast that baby Miranda held in her chubby fist was any indication. With a fond and infectious smile, Corvus herded the rest of the brood into the room with a cheery morning greeting. From his arms, Miranda smiled with her glowing gray eyes alight with the organic happiness of a toddler and pointed with the toast-gripped fist at the twins and the youngest boy – Corona and Vega and little Eridanus.

Corona and Vega were hauntingly beautiful reflections of one another, all golden curls and wickedly intelligent brown eyes, and they thrilled in their ability to do tandem magic, practicing it whenever possible. If the several inches he was hovering above the ground was anything to go on, Eridanus was this morning's volunteer for the twins' daily practice in tandem magic. Eridanus looked the least like a Malfoy, in the opinion of his family – but, when he smiled, it became clear that he had Draco's spirit to a fault, despite his curly brown hair and Aurelia's every feature. As his older twin sisters levitated him and spun him gently in the air so that he could perform simple acrobatics, there was no question that the youngest Malfoy boy was every bit his father's child, his mischievous smile and wild glee echoing Draco at his freest and happiest.

Eridanus and his bold happiness could have filled the room, as he announced with the help of a Sonorous Charm that must have been the work of the twins:

"Mums and Dads and little sisters yet to be born, lend me your ears! Stop what you are doing and prepare to wish the happiest of birthdays to the birthday-est of birthday boys – Scorpius, King of the Billywigs!"

Draco and Aurelia shared a knowing grin, as Scorpius drifted into the room – a crown of captured Billywigs upon his head, which were likely responsible for the reason why he was floating several inches off the ground, being held aloft by seemingly nothing. If nothing else, their children were Australian wizarding youth and knew nothing else, for the temporary powers of levitation obtained from the sting of a captive Billywig was almost a rite of passage – and Scorpius had multiple Billywig stings upon his face, dotting the pale skin of his regal cheekbones like unusual freckles.

"Happy birthday, my beloved Scorpius Hyperion – from me and your sister, though she can't quite speak for herself yet." Aurelia declared, her rounded face aglow with pure happiness and the troubled gleam from earlier seeming to have disappeared for now. "I love you, sweet scorpion, and I'm proud of the wonderful eleven-year-old young wizard you've become."

Scorpius beamed under his mother's gentle love and praise.

Out of all their children, without question, Scorpius was as much of a reflection of Draco as Corona and Vega were of one another. From his snowy-gold hair to his mercurial gray eyes, Aurelia continued to be in awe of how much Scorpius could have passed for an eleven-year-old Draco – and the only mark or touch she'd left upon her beautiful, golden miracle boy was the impossibly curly wealth of hair he had. There was no denying the curls had come from Aurelia, though the coloring was still of Draco, and as Scorpius pushed his hair back from his face and grinned at her with that impossible adorable dimple in his chin – Aurelia wondered if Draco felt as near to exploding with love and gratitude for their son and his life as she did.

The brightness of Draco's eyes said that he did.

"Hear, hear," Draco said, quietly. His eyes burned with pride and love, clearly remembering a time when they thought that Scorpius wouldn't live to see the moment they were amid now and with a glowing happiness, Draco beckoned. "If it is all the same to you, the King and Queen of Dragons would like to formally present our birthday blessings to King Scorpius of the Billywigs."

Scorpius tried to continue to regally use the power of the Billywig stings to float towards his parents' bed at his own pace. However, with a casual flick of the wrist from Corvus, Scorpius went hurtling off his stance and landed on the foot of Draco and Aurelia's bed with an outraged shriek. As the crown of wriggling Billywigs had sailed from his head with the force of the unexpected push, Scorpius could have only been moved by another force – and the smirk that Corvus had upon his face with every bit of Draco as his most mischievous, as he discreetly twirled his length of vine wand through his slender fingers.

Scorpius pulled a face at his older brother but did nothing more as he scrambled to wedge himself between his parents and lay in their waiting embrace.

"Good morning, Mummy, Father." Scorpius leaned down and kissed the rounded bump that was his unborn sister and added, "Good morning to you, as well, baby sister who doesn't yet have a name. Thank you for the birthday wishes!"

Aurelia and Draco shared a blissful smile, before grabbing the sides of Scorpius's slender face and showering him with noisy kisses and baby noises.

"Aw, _yuck_ – come on, Mummy, Father. That's gross!" Scorpius objected, turning bright red under the pleased smile. He wriggled from between his parents and flopped backwards onto the bed, his wildly curly hair tousled and that dimpled smile melting both of their hearts. "Now, as King of the Billywigs, I demand to know – what's my birthday present this year? I've been patient all year and didn't even pry this time aroudn, so I think I deserve to know as soon as possible."

"True enough. You've been incredibly patient and kept your nose where it belongs, so I guess we shan't delay revealing the surprise, any further. What say you, Mummy?" Draco winked at Aurelia, who was snuggling with Miranda contentedly.

Miranda had recently turned two over the summer and had become aware of Aurelia's latest pregnancy somewhere around then – and, she'd been very insistent upon her mother's attention, as if she were still trying to come to terms with the fact that she would soon be a big sister, when the newest Malfoy was born in another few weeks.

Aurelia threaded her fingers through Miranda's wild, brown-sugary curls and smiled at the beatific smile that Scorpius was offering, as he barely was able to contain his curiosity.

"I think he's right and he deserves to know. What did we get Scorpius this year for his birthday, Father?" Aurelia said, sweetly.

"I'm not so sure. I think he can wait a little while longer – at least until Grandfather and Gran arrive with Auntie Antares and Uncle Caelum. He may be able to wait even longer, until we arrive at the manse in Burkina Faso…"

Clever and quick as lightning, Scorpius caught on to the subtle reveal – and jumped for joy, crowing with delight.

"Grandfather and Gran will be here! Oh, how amazing!" Vega gushed, her snowy-gold braid coming lose from its messy bun as she jumped up and down with happiness. "I've missed them so much!"

Corvus and Corona, however, were more thrilled about the holiday to Burkina Faso. Eridanus didn't appear to be sure which was the better part to be excited about, so settled for a mixture of both – thrilling in the tour of the Runespoor reserves they were sure to visit and attending the scheduled Quidditch match for Burkinabe National Team finals, while jumping with just as much joy as anyone else at the prospect of spending a holiday with their beloved Grandparents. Miranda wasn't sure what was going on or what it meant that everyone else was excited, but with her sunny personality, anyone else being happy was enough to make her overflow with happiness and infectious enthusiasm.

Aurelia and Draco allowed themselves to thrill in the joy of Scorpius pulling both into a fierce, gracious hug. "Thank you so much, Mummy and Daddy," Scorpius declared, quietly. "You're the best parents I could ask for, I mean it!"

As Aurelia buried her face in her son's curls and lost herself in the love and sheer adoration she had for her child, Draco discreetly Banished the Hogwarts letter bearing Scorpius's name to his study, where it would be taken care of and attended to later.

There would be a time for worrying about whether the past was finally catching up with them, after nineteen years of determined dedication to living a new life. But, now was not that time.

Now was the time for gratitude and joy for the beautiful life they had built together, as husband and wife.

Britain, the Second War, the ruins that Lord Voldemort had left – that was decades and a world in the past and for now, they were safe, they were loved, and they were with those who matter the most.

Their sacredly created family.

* * *

(**Author's Note**: This will be a short story, somewhere around ten chapters and is a total exploration of twisted canon. Everything in canon is still as is it but isn't and I've always wanted to explore alternate possibilities of the conclusions to the main story that Rowling gave in the Epilogue.

If you're unclear on who Aurelia is, then be patient. If it is clear and understood who Aurelia is, the first five readers to guess correctly in the reviews who Aurelia is gets a special shout out in the coming chapters.)


	2. Part the Second: December 2016

(**Author's Note**: Oh wow! Thank you for the stunning response! So many reviews for the first chapter alone and so many lovely words of encouragement.

I'd like to give a special shout out to the following reviewers for being the first five reviewers to correctly guess Aurelia's true identity in the reviews: _**Codename Alexis**_, _**McKenna**_, _**anankegrace**_, _**the3blacksisters**_, and finally, **_MaxN04_**! Your prize for winning the mini-challenge in the first chapter is a one-shot request, with a Hermione ship/pairing of your choosing; to claim your one-shot, please send me a PM and we'll discuss it further. The next challenge will be featured in chapter five, so if you didn't win this one, another chance will be present very soon.

I hope this chapter clears up questions that other reviewers had about why Scorpius is the only Malfoy child to receive a Hogwarts letter, despite the ages of Corvus (fifteen years old) and the twins, Corona and Vega (twelve years old). I went back and edited and cleaned up the previous chapter in response to a few of the valid concerns that reviewers brought up, so if you'd like - go back and re-read the previous chapter, before starting on this one.

Without further adieu, here is the second installment of _Nineteen Years Later_!

* * *

**December 2016  
The Manse de Malfoy  
Wizarding Burkina Faso, Africa**

Draco and Aurelia waited for as long as possible to approach Narcissa about the issue of the Hogwarts letter that had arrived for Scorpius before they'd departed for Africa.

As the end of the holiday neared and there was only one week left on their holiday in Burkina Faso, Draco discreetly shared with his mother that there was something private and important that had he and Aurelia had to discuss with her – and with no further explanation, Narcissa skillfully had arranged for a day alone with her son and daughter-in-law.

The last Sunday of their holiday saw Draco and Aurelia bidding goodbye to their children, as they were prepared and anticipating a day spent out on the countryside with their grandfather.

Where Narcissa had taken longer than she should have to come around and accept the reality that her daughter-in-law would be a Muggleborn and the heirship of the House of Malfoy would be half-blooded, Lucius hadn't been at all troubled.

Aurelia had been more surprised than she could express, when upon the announcement of their sudden marriage and the pregnancy that had inspired said marriage, Lucius had given her nothing more than a calculated stare and declared that the rejuvenation of a bloodline as pure as the Malfoys with the occasional Muggleborn or half-blood of excellent quality was what kept the bloodline strong and impervious to weakness and defects over the centuries. If his daughter-in-law were to be a Muggleborn, Lucius had opined, then at least she was a Muggleborn of impressive power and preternatural intelligence, who was graciously willing to part with her mundane roots and fully embrace her new heritage as a wife of the House of Malfoy.

Lucius had been a surprisingly involved and welcoming father-in-law and an incredibly adoring grandfather. When it came to his family, which Aurelia was apart of as his son's wife, Lucius was completely devoted and it was this dedication to embracing a progressive future that allowed Aurelia to be comfortable with the idea of leaving her children alone with their grandfather – whereas she was still working on having the same level of trust with their grandmother.

"Now, I'm hoping to don't have to remind everyone to behave and listen to your elders, right?" Aurelia asked, with stern affection. Her hands rubbed her full and proud belly absently, as she looked over her assembled children and glowed with a worshipful love she'd never known, before Draco and their children. "Grandfather will be taking you on a very wonderful expedition to explore Mount Ténakourou and for everyone to get the most of out the trip, it is quite crucial that you listen, stay aware, and heed Grandfather, as well as your aunt and your older brother. Am I understood?"

In their own ways, each of her six children affirmed that they heard her and would honor her words. Corvus grinned with pride at being bestowed a portion of responsibility for his five younger siblings and his young uncle. Corona and Vega nodded seriously, as Corona adjusted Miranda's weight on her hip and Vega eyed Eridanus and Scorpius protectively. Each of children were well-behaved and a joy to be around as a group, but with the addition of the younger Malfoy children – seventeen-year-old Antares and thirteen-year-old Caelum – Aurelia wanted to be certain that the gathering of two generations of Malfoy children wouldn't be overwhelming for her father-in-law.

Lucius was only one wizard, after all, braving the rural trails of the nearby mountainside with his eight children and grandchildren.

"We'll be alright, Mum – everyone is looking forward to this too much to spoil it by misbehaving." Corvus assured her, his pointed chin raised importantly as his brown eyes shone warmly.

"That's what we want to hear, son," Draco said, with a grin. With a brief kiss upon her cheek, Draco ushered their brood to the door of their family suite, just as a prim knock upon the door echoed throughout the foyer. A wave of his wand opened the door and his grin turned into a smile, as he looked upon his only sister. "Here's Auntie Annie, coming to fetch you now."

Antares scoffed with grace; her snowy features twisted with a disdain that was uncomfortably reminiscent of her ancestors of the House of Black. "Draco, _please_. I haven't been Annie since I was a child and I'd appreciate you _not_ encouraging the little ones to continue calling me such."

"I'll call you what I wish, snidget, and there's very little, if anything, that you can do about it," Draco said, with all the cheerful obnoxiousness of a loving older brother. "Where's Caelum?"

Antares grinned. "Arguing with Father about why he has to come when he wasn't even asked if that's how he wanted to spend his day. He's already dressed and ready to go, so the argument is rather pointless, but it wouldn't be a normal day without at least one argument between the two of them…"

Draco snickered at that and Aurelia couldn't help but grin, herself. Caelum was more of a Black than he was Malfoy, right down to his inky-dark hair and bright blue eyes, and it was forever a point of dissention between father and son. Aurelia tried not to draw direct parallels between her young brother-in-law and his long-dead aunt…but, sometimes, it was hard. She rather imagined that Lucius had the same difficulty and wondered if they'd ever grow out of the troublesome stage, where all they did was argue and disagree with one another.

"Well, I suppose you'd better get back there, before Caelum manages to get himself thrashed," Draco said, with another snicker. "Here are all of our lot, dressed and prepared for a day of Wizarding adventuring with the family. We'll be here at the manse with Mother but try and keep them occupied until we come for them."

Antares nodded, happily. "You two enjoy your day without these little doxies under foot and we'll be back later. Ta!"

With a sweep of her long blonde hair, Antares ushered her nieces and nephews out of the door and Draco and Aurelia were left with silence and the contented wriggling of their unborn daughter.

"Well, I suppose that now that the children are out of our hair, we'd better prepare for our brunch with Mother, yes?" Draco declared, after taking the opportunity to properly snog his wife, now that there was a distinct lack of children around to snag their attention from each other. Aurelia giggled as if they were once again young and bright-eyed newlyweds and simply off the infectiousness of that alone, Draco snogged her once more, his hands wandering pleasantly over her full and ripened body. "I'll feel so much better once we've talked with her."

Aurelia nodded. "I'm anxious for us to finally have this conversation with her and move towards a solution. I know I'm getting closer to my due date, so the sleeplessness is part and parcel of it – but, I'm sure a lot of what keeps me awake at night is that damned letter we still don't know what to do about."

Draco held her reassuringly for a very long moment, before kissing her soundly for the last time. "Mother will be here soon and all we have to do is lay everything at her feet. I promise, she'll know what to do."

Aurelia made a noise of agreement, unsure if she truly believed this. Draco couldn't be faulted for his unbreakable confidence in his mother's abilities, though – Narcissa had been responsible for orchestrating the two most important feats of defiance against Voldemort during the Second War, through the faith in the accuracy of her Arithmantic sums and the outcomes they predicted, if she were to take a certain path. Whatever sums Narcissa would discover when opening a cipher on her grandson, Aurelia was prepared to trust it.

What she was rarely prepared to trust was Narcissa herself and their undeniably rocky relationship.

"Come now, stop worrying, my golden love," Draco said, as her thoughts must have taken over her face. "I've drawn you a bubble bath with all your favorite oils and now that the children are gone, I want you to take the opportunity to soak the tub, rest, and just have a little while to yourself. Mother won't be here for several hours and I want us to make the most of this little break we have, while we're on holiday."

Aurelia smiled, a glowing warmth spreading through her as she allowed her husband to guide her to their bedchamber. As often as she was right, so was her husband, and there was much truth to his statement. There weren't many times where they were allowed uninterrupted alone time, with rising seven children, their marriage, and their careers to attend to. However, moments like this – where it was just the two of them, with the only third presence safely inside of her womb – did come along and when they did, Draco was adamant that they enjoy it to the fullest.

Jasmine and sandalwood and patchouli filled the air, as Draco helped her to shrug out of her nightgown and held her hand, while he assisted the fullness of her pregnant body in settling into the bathtub.

"Rest that beautiful mind of yours for a while and I'll be back soon, my love." Draco leaned down and kissed her soundly. "I love you, Aurelia Jean Malfoy, the golden love of my life – and I promise, as your husband, everything will ultimately be alright."

Overwhelmed with emotion and feeling more peaceful than she had in a while, Aurelia smiled with bright brown eyes, and returned his kiss, ardently.

"I love you just as much, if not more, Draco Ouranos Malfoy, the lord and love of my life. I trust in you and your promise that all will be well."

Aurelia settled back into the endless warmth of her bathwater, which was indeed exactly what her taxed and weary body needed, now that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Without another care or worry, she closed her eyes as the bathroom door closed softly and enjoyed the gentle rise of the Mermish symphony that began playing from the sound system.

All was well – and if it wasn't, she trusted her husband and believed in his promise that it soon would be.

* * *

"It is my hope that this private brunch was called because you miss my undivided attention, son. I'd certainly be very out of sorts, if we came all the way to this beautiful country to enjoy a wonderful family holiday, only to have it spoiled near the end with distressing news."

"Of course not, Mother," Draco said, sweetly, as he welcomed his mother into their suite with a warm hug. "We wouldn't dream of spoiling this holiday that you so lovingly planned for us as a family. The bad news we have will be shared with after we've ended our holiday, not near the end of it."

Aurelia rolled her eyes with fond affection at the cheekiness of her husband. With a polite smile, Aurelia accepted a gracious embrace from her mother-in-law, not quite warm enough to be called a hug but a far cry from the cold distance of their earlier years.

"Draco is simply being obnoxious, Mother Malfoy," Aurelia said, the formal, noble address for her mother-in-law far more comfortable than any other attribute that she could have used. "There is no bad news, but there is an interesting issue that has come up that we could use your wisdom on."

In another lifetime, the thought of calling Narcissa anything at all would have been unthinkable for many reasons. However, with the death of her old self and the birth of Aurelia Jean Malfoy, she could say that much like anything else, life with Draco had made the unthinkable a pleasant part of her reality.

In this lifetime, there was nothing unusual about walking with Draco and Narcissa into the cozy kitchen nook that offered a stunning view of Mount Ténakourou from the window. A beautiful brunch spread had been prepared by the house-elves that kept The Manse running smoothly and after the relaxing bath she'd had and the careful attentions of the house-elves to her mass of uncontrollable hair, Aurelia could say she was more than ready to enjoy the wonderful meal with her husband and his mother.

Draco somehow managed to seat both Aurelia and Narcissa comfortably, before seating himself, and with a flick of his wand, the brunch began to serve itself with the use of magic.

"Whatever the reason for the visit, I must say, I'm happy for it." Narcissa declared, as she accepted a serving of French toast from the floating platter. "I'm concerned that you to have an issue, as dear Aurelia put it, but pleased none the less that we can have this time together."

Aurelia and Draco shared a gentle smile.

Narcissa had been pleasant and deeply cordial with Aurelia on this holiday, so far, but sometimes, such a mood was only for public consumption. Her pleasantries didn't always follow her into private interactions with Aurelia and a part of what made their relationship so rocky was the unpredictable twists and turns of Narcissa's feelings towards her only daughter-in-law. However, for the moment, Narcissa appeared to be a genuine mood and the clear indication of this was encouraging.

After a little while had passed and most of the basic conversation topics had been exhausted, the first round of brunch was over with and Draco waved his wand to stop the procession of the meal and have a tea service appear, instead.

Narcissa looked shrewdly between Draco and Aurelia, as a pleasant silence fell over them and they all took a moment to reflect on the quiet, stunning view of the beautiful mountainside the family estate was located near.

"Well, children – what matter has fallen upon you and your house, which you could use my motherly wisdom on?" Narcissa asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Draco smiled. "You do love the role of the House Matriarch, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, son." Narcissa said with the very smile she'd given Draco. "Now, tell me: is this about one of you, one of the grandchildren, or the baby? Come now, don't make me anxious, dears…"

Aurelia was the one to Summon the Hogwarts letter from their trunk, the letter landing smoothly in her waiting hand, and without a word, Aurelia passed it along to her mother-in-law and waited.

Narcissa made a quiet noise as she looked at the letter, the emerald-ink proudly bearing Scorpius's name. Her mercurial blue eyes, the temperament of which she'd given to Draco despite not passing along the coloring, had gone from a rich indigo-blue to a pale, pastel blue and Aurelia knew that Narcissa was feeling as many conflicted emotions as she and Draco had, if not for the same reasons.

"In a different world, I imagine Scorpius receiving his letter would be cause for great happiness and celebration," Narcissa said thoughtfully, tracing a perfectly manicured finger over the sand-dried emerald ink that had been a symbol of Hogwarts for generations. "Instead, I can only imagine that instead of either of these sentiments, instead the both of you are overwhelmed and confused."

"Anger is slowly creeping into the pictures, the longer we think about it and the more we realize the implications of it." Draco sighed, shaking his head bitterly, as he added: "We thought we'd escaped this because neither Corvus nor the twins received a Hogwarts letter when they turned eleven. We thought we were especially safe, because The Nest House is Unplottable and we paid a specialist for those wards, specifically tied into our family's bloodlines so that the protection covered us even when we weren't on the property. But, still – this letter found us."

"The letter found _Scorpius_, if we are to be honest." Aurelia looked at her mother-in-law openly, distress in her expressive brown eyes, as she continued, "Nobody in Britain is supposed to know about any of our children, Mother Malfoy. Draco surrendered his British citizenship and has not visited Britain since doing so and I am supposed to be dead, buried with a proper and touching funeral by everyone who knows me or knew of me. As far as everyone is concerned, we are memories of the British Wizarding World and for us to be alive and well, married with all our children, is simply unthinkable – but, now, our son gets his Hogwarts letter? How is that possible?"

Narcissa reached over and gripped Aurelia's trembling hand with a firm reassurance.

"Don't get yourself all worked up, dear. I know it is easier said than done at this point in your matresence, but here in this moment, you are safe, and Scorpius is safe as well, so there's no need to feel threatened."

Aurelia was heartened by the rare affection from her mother-in-law, a truly lovely expression that was few and far between. Aurelia picked up upon the fact that Narcissa tended to be softer and more accepting of her whenever she was pregnant, but she didn't allow such a truth to bother her in a moment like this. She was afraid for her son, her unusual and special little boy, and right now, their only source of wisdom or resolution was in the frosty witch who she never guessed in a million years would end up as her mother-in-law.

Draco looked upon this interaction with raw love. The two most important women in his life sharing a rare peaceable moment always something he treasured.

Narcissa continued to hold Aurelia's hand with motherly affection, as she sipped at her tea and reflected over what they'd shared.

"To begin with, I believe the reason why Scorpius received a Hogwarts letter and not Corvus or the twins is simple – which is possibly why you're overlooking it." Narcissa smiled, briefly, and at their expectant looks, she continued: "Scorpius was born in Britain, while the rest of his siblings where born in Australia or overseas. A core qualification for enrollment at Hogwarts is British citizenship, which the Ministry for Magic defines as earned through permanent residency or birth on British soil."

Aurelia and Draco shared a look.

"Scorpius was born in Britain, yes…but we thought we avoided the registration of his birth, because Aurelia gave birth to him at the Manor." Draco frowned at his mother, as he asked, "Were you mistaken when you told us the Manor had been rendered Unplottable?"

"I wasn't mistaken. Our Unplotted Wards are the finest in Europe, casted by your former classmate, Blaise Zabini – and that young man is already a Master Wardsmith, as prodigious as his mother ever was." Narcissa gave Draco a sharp look, as she continued, "The Manor is Unplottable and was Unplottable when Aurelia unexpectedly went into labor. However, now that his Hogwarts letter has indeed arrived, it means that the Manor being Unplottable wasn't enough and despite our best efforts, Scorpius and his birth were still registered by the Ministry for Magic. His Hogwarts letter arriving confirms that he is British citizen and therefore, because of his citizenry, Britain has full access to the imprint he left upon the country's meridian system at his birth. The imprints on the meridian system are what the Quill registers at Hogwarts and what allows a letter to reach them, no matter what – because the imprint is a direct external access point to a witch or wizard's life force, allowing authorized magic to reach them anywhere on the planet Earth."

Draco exhaled sharply, as if he'd been punched in the gut, and Aurelia sighed a bit tremulously, tears gathering in her eyes as the startling news was processed.

Scorpius having been born in Britain was a complete accident, an unfortunate consequence brought on by a medical emergency. If Draco and Aurelia hadn't have had to travel internationally through the Global Floo Network and thus be exposed to the intense magic required to connect the Floo System from one part of the world to another, she would have never been in premature labor by the time they'd come through the unregulated Floo Connection at Malfoy Manor.

Everything had been tried to arrest Aurelia's labor and keep their unborn son from being born three months early, but nothing had worked. Nothing had been effective.

On a cold and bitterly stormy November morning in Draco's childhood bedroom, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had been the only one of Draco and Aurelia's children born on British soil – and ever since then, they'd been secretly afraid that one day, the unavoidable event would come back to haunt them.

According to what Narcissa had shared, such a day had finally arrived.

"Who knows about Scorpius, Mother?" Draco asked, a touch numbly. When Narcissa didn't answer, continuing to hold Aurelia's hand comfortingly and looking out the window reflectively, Draco brought his fist down on the table sharply, rattling their tea service. "Mother, this is not the time for reticence. Aurelia and I deserve an answer!"

"Due to public record, all anyone knows is that you, Draco, have a son that was born Wiltshire, England on November 2nd, 2005 and that is all." Narcissa finally shared. Clearly, this wasn't a recent development as Narcissa seemed to be sharing a well-known, well-practiced explanation about her eldest child's life and whereabouts after the war. "Because you surrendered your citizenship and we've made it clear you'd decided to start a new life overseas after your parole was concluded, the simple assumption is that you've been quietly living your life overseas and you're presumably married and settled down with a child, visiting Britain discreetly because we still remain there."

Draco and Aurelia shared a look, a litany of thoughts and emotions silently exchanged and well understood, after nearly twenty years of marriage.

"Are you sure, Mother Malfoy? Are you sure nobody knows anything more or anything of detail about Draco and his son, as it is known?" Aurelia asked, gripping her mother-in-law's hand tightly.

Narcissa nodded, firmly. "While I sent my younger children overseas for their education and limited their participation in British Wizarding society until they're older, Lucius and I are still very much involved in the daily life of the British Wizarding World and have a wide influence and reach. We have carefully and meticulously controlled the public perception of Draco after the war and for the past eighteen years, it has remained solid."

"Nobody knows of his wife or that he has any other children?" Aurelia pressed.

"How could they?" Only Narcissa could make something as inelegant as a shrug seem like the pinnacle of graciousness, as she elaborated with ease: "Whatever marriage might exist didn't occur in Britain or to a British citizen – therefore, it is not a matter of public record, as Scorpius's birth unfortunately happens to be. We don't speak on our daughter-in-law, not even to confirm if we have one, and Antares and Caelum are well trained in the art of discretion and protecting the family image, especially as our younger children who were born to us after the experience of the Dark Lord's defeat. The same with any other children he may or may not have. Nothing that is not public record can be confirmed or denied because public record is all there is to go on."

"So, as far as anyone is concerned, even those who'd decide to look deeper," Draco began, thoughtfully. "I may or may not be married, but I'm definitely a father of a son who is old enough to go to Hogwarts – an invitation I may or may not accept, because my family and I live overseas and neither my wife nor myself are even British citizens, though our son appears to be because of his birth in Wiltshire."

"Nobody knows who Draco's wife is and if they do know he has a wife, the last person they'd expect her to be is – " Aurelia tripped over her words, seemingly unable to speak of her old life and who she used to be – not here, as she lived a life so different from who her former self would have ever been. "If they do know that Draco has a wife, if she is found to be Aurelia Malfoy, the only person that would lead back to would be Aurelia Jean Gray – which is my maiden name and the only other name I've gone by besides my married name. Aurelia Gray Malfoy wouldn't be cause for suspicion or interest. Aurelia Malfoy is an Australian witch, whose only connection to Britain is because of her husband and his parents, and apparently, because of her son's birth at her husband's childhood home."

"That is all anyone knows and all anyone can confirm," Narcissa declared, confidently. "No matter how hard they look, no matter how hard they try, the only traces they can confirm, or follow are those very plain facts– and everything else turns up a deliberate dead end."

When laid out so simply and clearly, both Draco and Aurelia had to admit that there was less to be anxious about than they feared.

"Strangely enough, I feel better, now that our worst fears are confirmed, and we know what the outcome of it being realized is." Aurelia said, after a thoughtful silence had stretched between the three of them. Hunger began to gnaw at her again and seeming to pick up on her thoughts, Draco waved his wand and directed brunch to commence serving itself again.

Draco smiled gently at her, taking a serving of eggs and rashers for himself. "Believe it or not, I'm perfectly alright with the apparent public perception of this and feel fairly impressed by how well we could use this to our advantage."

Narcissa nodded approvingly.

"Be that as it may, seeing as how I'm not a Slytherin and will have a far harder time with how to properly field said advantage, I believe the only advantage I'm interested in is the advantage that is foretold by a solid Arithmantic sum," Aurelia said, which earned a sincere smile from her mother-in-law.

"Wisely stated, daughter-in-law," Narcissa said, warmly. "Am I to take your statement, dear Aurelia, as permission to open a cipher upon my grandson?"

The respect and affection in asking before performing a reading on their child was indicative that they'd reached another level of closeness with Narcissa and this was not lost upon either Draco or Aurelia.

When Draco eloped with Aurelia, his parents had been hurt by being excluded and scandalized in his choice of bride – but, Lucius had come around as soon as Draco had shared that Aurelia was pregnant, while Narcissa had felt betrayed instead. Draco had understood her anger and pain in being informed well after the fact that her only son was married, her daughter-in-law was pregnant, and that she'd have a grandchild – especially a socially horrifying two years after giving birth to her second child, her later-in-life daughter, Antares. He had apologized for that sincerely and made it clear that he knew he'd had to earn his parents' forgiveness and rebuild their relationship.

However, what had become a bitter point of contention between Draco and Narcissa and had damaged their relationship for several long years, had been Narcissa and her stubborn refusal to surrender her blood prejudiced and accept that her family no longer ascribed to the pureblood supremacist ideals that she'd held dear since birth.

Draco and Narcissa had endured a fractured relationship since his marriage to Aurelia and the birth of Corvus, while Aurelia and Narcissa still struggled with a frosty cordiality that only worked harmoniously when they held fast to the formality of their roles as Lady of the House and the Heir's wife.

The passing of time was the only thing that had healed and bridged the relationship between Draco and Aurelia and Narcissa and it was moments such as this that marked the progress of the complicated and continuously evolving relationship they had within their family.

With a soft smile that was a true and honest expression of the sincere affection that she felt for her husband's mother and her children's grandmother, Aurelia reached over and squeezed her mother-in-law's hand, fondly.

"You absolutely have our permission. Draco and I have acceptable proficiency in Arithmancy, but neither of us are have mastery in it, as you do. Mother Malfoy, I would feel so much better if you were the one to open the cipher on Scorpius and give us the sums and all the knowledge thereof, because your skill is who we ultimately trust our son – your grandchild – with."

Draco nodded, fiercely. "I agree with Aurelia, completely, Mother."

Narcissa seemed to be glowing under the strength of their praise and sincerity. As she approached her sixtieth birthday in the coming months, Narcissa seemed to grow more focused on her family and her focus on her family was providing her with a much-needed healing. Draco and Aurelia had been independent in the raising of their brood, mostly because they were so far away from their homeland but more so because they'd made the conscious decision to stay hidden and only rely upon each other as husband and wife. For the pair to ask help from her directly, going so far as to confide in her and seek her guidance, clearly meant a great deal to Narcissa – and Draco and Aurelia could tell.

"According to this letter, a response is mandated no later than July 31st of the coming year. With several months ahead of us before you must give a final answer, we have plenty of time to explore as many equations as possible and get the fullest understanding of all existing sums." Narcissa looked fondly at the swell of Aurelia's womb and continued, "Whenever our newest granddaughter is born, Lucius and I will make a visit to Australia and spend the holidays with you all. By then, I should have all my equations in order, and I can share with you the sums and my research upon the sums. How does that sound, children?"

Draco and Aurelia shared a smile with each other, pleased that this brunch had gone far better than either had hoped.

"We'll be happy to have you and Father, especially so we can introduce you to your newest granddaughter." Draco said, with an infectious grin. "We'll prepare your rooms for your when we get back next week and you'll just have to be on the lookout for our news that Aurelia has gone into labor."

"The postpartum period will be so much more bearable with another witch around," Aurelia said, gently, and was gratified to see Narcissa's eyes grow bright with anticipation and affection. "The children will be thrilled to have Gran around when they get home from school and I'd love to have another set of hands to help me love on and take care of all our babies."

Narcissa pressed her hands together, glowing with a life that she hadn't had when she'd come to their suite a while ago. Outside of her husband, her children, and her grandchildren, Arithmancy was the only thing in this world that truly gave life to the usually chilled and controlled witch – and if their own attempts to open a cipher and calculate an equation had been exhausting, difficult, and draining, Draco and Aurelia both knew that this would be one powerful, complicated project. Instead of a challenge, Narcissa saw a delight opportunity to deepen her skill – and there was no better motivation to be as thorough and craft as much power into this equation as possible, because the grounding variable was none other than one of her grandsons.

"That settles it, then! When we've returned from this holiday, I'll open a cipher and begin the equations on my Scorpius, and by the time we get the news that we have another beautiful little granddaughter, I should be finished with my drafts and be ready to share them with you when we arrive in Conjure Pointe."

"Thank you so much, Mother Malfoy," Aurelia said, as Draco echoed the sentiment with an affectionate kiss to his mother's delicate, slender hand.

"My family is the most important thing to me and after nearly having it taken once, I'll do anything to be sure it never happens again." Narcissa vowed, a hail of sparks coming from her wand at the intensity of her words, which lay on the table beside her.

Draco and Aurelia exchanged a startled look, as they felt a pulse of magic bloom through the air.

"Now, then! What shall we do with the rest of our time together as mother and son and daughter-in law, since Lucius and the children are blessedly away?"

* * *

(**Author's Note**: I don't know about you, but I'm having fun twisting canon like a pretzel. The challenge I gave myself for this story is to take only what is present in the Epilogue and twist it, with explanations for those twists providing the AU of this story. While there will be clear and obvious changes to canon as it was confirmed and further elaborated on (for example, I use a lot of facts from Pottermore, which I consider an extension of canon), this story will be as closely match canon as possible –

The only unknown is the path I'm going to take you on to get there!

Thank you again for the amazing response to this story! This is my first foray into fanfiction after a ten-year hiatus and I'm very much enjoying my return to one of my favorite pastimes – HP fanfiction. Next update should be coming up on Sunday, so leave a review and stay tuned…)


	3. Interlude I: Bless the Blood

**Interlude****: **Bless the Blood

"By the blood of my ancestors before me and for the blood of my descendants after me, I hereby christen thee Titania Narcisse, daughter of my heir, heiress of my blood. Bless the blood of Titania, so sayeth I as the Lord."

The words were an oath, an invocation, and a prayer all in one, as Lucius cut his palm neatly with the ceremonial knife.

His hand began to pearl with blood instantly, his prompt to make the seal – and, with an affectionate smile pulling at his lips, Lucius gently pressed his open palm upon the forehead of the newborn cradled in Narcissa's arms. His hand continued pearling with blood as he gently touched the baby's wrists, her throat, and the bottom of her feet, the completing touches to her feet making her wiggle most adorably in her sleep.

Narcissa was beaming with an unexpected happiness, as she allowed Lucius to gently take the baby from her embrace and accepted the knife from him to take her turn.

"By the blood of my Lord, so carried in my womb by birthing his Heir, I bear witness to the christening of my Lord Husband's blood upon Titania Narcisse. I bear witness to Aurelia Jean's birth of Titania for my Heir, as I birthed my Heir for my Lord. I bear witness to Titania Narcisse as the heiress of my Heir, the heiress of my Lord, and the heiress of the blood of the House of Malfoy. I bear witness to the christening of thee Titania Narcisse, daughter of my Heir, heiress of my Lord, so sayeth I as the Lady."

Narcissa could have been described as glowing, as she cut her thumb as neatly as Lucius had cut his palm and touched her thumb to the exact places her husband had touched as she had held their granddaughter. Her thumb tingled as her blood came in contact with the blood Lucius had left behind and it pulled a warm smile from her already happy face.

The burst of glowing light that enveloped Lucius and Narcissa as they held the newly christened baby in their arms was brilliant, unearthly, and stunning –

And, despite this being the seventh time they'd allowed Lucius and Narcissa to perform the ancient pureblood blessing upon a child of theirs, Draco and Aurelia would forever remain amazed at the rush of magic and love and pure power that radiated from the completion of Christening Seal.

Aurelia was overflowing with a feeling of peace and completion she couldn't describe, as Lucius and Narcissa came towards her with her newborn daughter, the brightness of Draco's eyes clearly sharing that he felt the same.

Lucius and Narcissa came to a stop before them and looked at each evenly, before declaring as one: "By the blood of the Lord and the witness of the Lady, allow me to introduce Titania Narcisse, the heiress of your blood, the daughter of your creation. May our ancestors be pleased, may your lives be full, and may our descendants be inspired."

Aurelia opened her arms eagerly to receive Titania into her arms and Lucius proudly eased his granddaughter into her mother's embrace.

"Welcome to the House of Malfoy, little Titania Narcisse," Draco murmured reverently, as he pulled Aurelia against him and thrilled in the peace he felt while holding his wife and their newborn daughter in his arms. "Your mummy and I are so happy to finally meet you and I know your brothers, sisters, aunt, and uncle will feel the same. What say you we go an introduce to the mad lot, yes?"

Titania made the most adorable noise, as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her mother's bosom.

"I believe that's a yes, love," Aurelia said, with an infectious smile. "Off we go!"

The Lord and Lady of the House of Malfoy ascended from the ceremony chamber first, followed by the Heir and his wife.

As they crossed the protective wards of the ceremony chamber and the magical vibrations of the household could be felt again, the formality and austerity demanded by such a powerful magical ritual began to fade – and it was with loving, excited smiles that they stepped into the corridor where they were eagerly awaited.

"Well, what's her name?"

"What's our baby sister's name, Mummy, Father?"

"I can feel her magic now, just like I can everyone else!"

"I'll be she's named after a moon like Miranda or a constellation like Scorpius or Vega…"

"You won't know her name if you don't quiet yourselves and listen up!" Draco declared and almost all at once, the chatter died down and several pairs of attentive eyes were upon him. With a grin, he looked fondly at his children and sister and brother, his heart warmed by the gathering of all those he loved in this one place for this golden moment. "Grandfather and Grandmother have completed the ceremony and your sister – and niece – has officially be named."

Lucius gave his children and grandchildren a smile that only could come from a thoroughly besotted father and grandfather, as he announced:

"As the Lord Malfoy, it is my pleasure and my pride to introduce to you the newest addition to our bloodline, Titania Narcisse Malfoy – daughter of Draco and Aurelia, granddaughter of Lucius and Narcissa."

Draco and Aurelia were immensely thankful for the creation of infant-safe Sound-Sleep Charms and their gentle application of them to Titania before the ceremony. Titania slept unaware of how loved and adored she was, unaware of the wealth of older siblings and an aunt and uncle who would give the world for her, just as she would assuredly grow to one day adore and love her family enough to want to give them the world in return.

A happy cacophony of noise broke out with the formal announcement and all at once, three generations of Malfoys began to celebrate with love, the newest, smallest, and by far, most precious member of their family.

* * *

(**Author's Note**: An interlude of pure fluff, as the next chapter is proving to be a little more difficult than I anticipated. Chapter Three will be coming on the next update day, which is Wednesday. Until then, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!)


	4. Part the Third: January 2017

**January 2017  
The Nest House  
Conjure Pointe Township  
Wizarding Australia**

"The cipher has finally closed, daughter-in-law. Whenever the pair of you are ready, I'm willing to sit down with you and discuss it."

Aurelia had been arranging her nursing cover around her without the use of magic and looked up at her mother-in-law in surprise. "Already? I was under the impression that ciphers took at minimum seven days to close, once it was officially cast upon the grounding variable."

The grounding variable, of course, being Scorpius.

As Narcissa and Lucius were spending the winter in Conjure Pointe, with plans to return to Britain somewhere around Easter, there had been plenty of opportunities for Narcissa to spend purposeful time with her grandson and gather the necessary components to successfully open a cipher upon him and cast an Arithmantic equation. Scorpius had been happily cooperative, thrilled in the undivided attention from his grandmother in a house often filled to the brim with siblings and his aunt and uncle. Within days, Narcissa had been able to successfully cast the spell required to initiate an equation and arrive at a sum.

However, if her memory served her correctly, Aurelia knew that ciphers could take up to two weeks to close and provide a sum; no more than a week at most, for proficient Arithmancers.

It had only been three days since Narcissa had informed Draco – who anxiously, excitedly shared the update with Aurelia – that she'd opened the cipher and it was in motion.

Three days.

Narcissa looked deeply impressed with herself, almost smug. "Well, dearest daughter-in-law, I wouldn't be an Arithmancy Mistress and High Arithmancer if I weren't able to produce sums in a swift and time-sensitive fashion, now would I?"

Aurelia couldn't help but smile, pleased and pleasantly surprised when Narcissa returned the smile with genuine affection.

Their relationship as mother-in-law and daughter-in-law had taken a powerful and positive turn, when Narcissa had been surprised with the knowledge that her newest granddaughter had been named in honor of her, with her middle name.

Draco and Aurelia had debated upon the wisdom of it, not knowing how Narcissa would truly react to the gesture and not knowing if it would be accepted as the olive branch that they intended it to be. Lucius had been quietly pleased when his open mind and progressive (though, not yet warm) welcome of Aurelia had earned him a connection to one of the twins, with Corona's first name; he'd been openly happy and overwhelmed to have been honored with Eridanus having his own name as a middle name, five years after the traumatic birth of Scorpius and the painful events surrounding it.

Narcissa, on the other hand, had actively resisted true acceptance of her half-blood grandchildren until recently. She had only become less cold and more civil after Scorpius had been born. It had not been until Miranda Jean had been born, nearly three years ago, that the frost had finally melted and the repressed warmth that Narcissa had been fighting for over a decade had risen to the surface. After years of battling herself and her prejudices, Narcissa had been as present as Lucius at Miranda's birth, and that long-ago moment of peacemaking had been what led to the present of goodwill that had been displayed in Titania's namesake.

Aurelia had been happier than she realized she'd be, when Narcissa had approached her later in the evening, after the ceremony had been completed and the traditional family dinner was well under way. Narcissa had given her a warm, sincerely apologetic hug – the first embrace that was little more than forced civility under watchful eyes. There were no words spoken, no heartfelt exchanges or cathartic release of feeling. But, the quiet thanks that Narcissa had offered, calling her by her true name, was explanation enough.

Just as they had over a decade ago, when Scorpius was born, it appeared that they were turning a new corner in their relationship with one another, deepening and discovering how to continue coming together in love and loyalty as the unthinkable family they'd become since Draco and Aurelia had eloped, seventeen years ago.

If anyone had told her twenty years ago that Narcissa Malfoy would be her mother-in-law and one of her greatest joys was in knowing their relationship was finally healing and growing…Aurelia would have been convinced of their insanity.

However, as she accepted the assistance of Narcissa to situate Titania in her arms for a comfortable nursing and keep herself covered in modesty, Aurelia couldn't think anything more pleasing than knowing that after nearly twenty years, her mother-in-law was finally coming to see her as a part of their family.

"Allow me to nurse Titania and put her down to sleep, then I'd very much like for us to talk." Aurelia said, smiling happily as Titania latched with no problem and happily began nursing at her breast. "Would you mind seeing if Draco is home and free to sit down with us, as well?"

With a fond smile, Narcissa agreed to do as much, and headed out of the solarium with little Miranda following beside her with eager, loving footsteps.

* * *

Draco was not yet home, as it turned out.

The heirloom clock in the foyer showed that he was still at the Council Hall, not yet finished with his workday. Narcissa supposed that if waiting on him to come home and Aurelia to finish nursing the baby were to fill her time until she could sit down with the two, she could spend the time being of help to her son and daughter-in-law, with their overflowing household.

Although she'd never had to field a household of this size by herself, the disciplined and well-respected routine that Draco and Aurelia had mapped out for their family was of immense help.

As the youngest of the bunch, Eridanus and Miranda were meant to have two-hour before-dinner naps, a well-needed break because they were each such earlier risers.

Eridanus attempted to charmingly persuade his grandmother that at six years old, he didn't _need_ to take a nap like little Miranda did – but, Narcissa just as persuasively convinced him that naps were necessary, because growing wizards needed their rest, and the more rest he got, the more powerful he would be. Every bit as much as Draco had taken the words to heart when he had been the same age, so did Eridanus – although, his dark eyes became calculating with a gleam that was more reminiscent of Lucius than Draco. With no further resistance, Eridanus went to his rooms with a sweet kiss and a promise to be awake in time for dinner; Narcissa considered it a win, although she made a note to be mindful of little hands trying to make grabs for wands, in a pursuit to test out Gran's promise.

Miranda was far less troublesome, though no less full of chatter as they walked to her rooms, and Narcissa was proudly pleased to be able to carry on a rather intelligent conversation with her granddaughter, who was only two and a half years old. With similarly sweet kisses, Miranda predictably asked for Aurelia, then Draco – but, with assurances that either Mummy or Daddy would be there to get her from her nap, Miranda drifted off with a thumb tucked in her mouth, before the light Sound-Sleep Charm even fell over her.

With the littlest Malfoys slumbering and settled until dinner, Narcissa turned her attentions to the next age bracket of children – Scorpius, Caelum, and the twins, Corona and Vega.

Corona and Vega were out of the house and still on campus, while Scorpius and Caelum were here at The Nest House, according to their hands on the heirloom clock. Narcissa recalled a conversation over breakfast. Corona had been gloating happily to Lucius and her mother about being chosen to lead the term project for Charms Club despite only being a Year 3 student, while Vega seriously shared her concerns with her father about the complicated quarterly project her Potions study group would be focusing on that evening. If nothing else, the twins were their mother's daughters and both young witches were stellar, extraordinary students, breaking academic records and excelling at any intellectual challenges placed before them, and nothing made them happier than their education.

Education was what Narcissa hoped that Scorpius and Caelum were focusing on, as she went in search of them within the house. A quick peek into the library showed that they were indeed focusing on their studies – or, at least, that's the impression that they were giving her, as they sat at the center table, with scrolls and open ink pots and books floating with something like purpose from their table to the shelves that lined with wall around the expansive room.

The only thing that had her in doubt that it was education they were focusing on was the fact their heads – one snowy-gold, the other inky black – were bent together and they were talking in low, fierce voices with each other. Their schoolbooks and scrolls went ignored.

"All is well here, gentlemen?" Narcissa stepped into the library fully, startling her son and grandson. "I trust you're able to be left alone for a couple hours, until dinner?"

Scorpius grinned. "Yes, Gran. All is well. Cael is helping me with my exit exams, so that I can score well enough to not have to take the entrance exam to the Institute."

"Perhaps if I coach him well enough, he can indeed have similar honor of being so intelligent, he needn't be bothered with lowly entrance exams." Caelum said, loftily. "I'd accept nothing less from my nephew."

Narcissa allowed herself a pleased smile, although within her, her heart was melting.

Although she knew it irked her husband so that their younger son was more of his mother's child than he ever would be his father's, Narcissa had secretly delighted in it from the moment he was born. Where his older brother and sister had the names of the House of Black but were Malfoy children, through and through, Caelum was different – he was the last ember of the dying House of Black and Narcissa thrilled that where they had all gotten a second chance to live their lives and had risen out of the ashes, perhaps maybe through her youngest son, the House of Black would have the same chance, as well.

Caelum returned her smile, the ghost of so many ancestors and relatives that he'd never know or meet, those who'd been taken by the wars which had been fought long before he'd ever been born.

"Nephew and I will be studying until dinner, Mummy. No worries." Caelum added, in a thoughtful voice: "What will you be doing until dinner, since we're on the subject?"

Narcissa smirked at his cheek. "With your brother and sister-in-law, in his study."

Caelum looked at her and sniffed. "For shame, Mummy. How can you have a family meeting without us? What's so important that only Draco and Auri get to know? I know Draco is the heir apparent, but if something should be fall him, as the second son, I'll have to assume his duties. Shouldn't I, at the very least, be included in anything important enough that Draco and Aurelia must be in the know?"

Scorpius looked between his grandmother and uncle, carefully; he seemed to have the same curiosity, but daren't be so bold with his grandmother as Caelum was willing to be with his mother.

Narcissa was quiet for a moment, struck by the likeness of her son and the memory of her long-dead sister. The same dark hair, the same piercing blue eyes, the same passion and boldness…

"Draco is the heir and an adult, Cael. You, on the other hand," Narcissa looked at Caelum with an expression that was both stern and affection all at once, and continued, "are but a thirteen-year-old wizard who should be thinking about his failing marks in Transfiguration and not what adults speak about behind closed doors. Am I understood?"

Caelum gave her an abashed look that she didn't believe on his older brother and wouldn't believe on him, either. "Yes, Mummy. I'm sorry."

"Very well. Behave yourself and you'll be fetched for dinner, boys."

Scorpius and Caelum offered assurances that they'd mind themselves until dinner and could be trusted on their own in the library. Narcissa believed them, but she'd also been a mother for nearly forty years; as she closed the door behind her, her wand tapped against the doors soundlessly, and the light tickle of a Chaperon Charm spread across the door. The charm would let her know if the boys decided any mischief was how they'd fill their time until dinner and if it was disrupted, she'd decide how to handle it then.

All but Antares and Corvus were accounted for. Another glance at the heirloom clock as she made her way back downstairs showed that Antares and Corvus were overlapped in the sub-marker "On An Outing" underneath "Travel", right underneath the hand bearing her husband's name. However, where she knew for a fact that Lucius was down in Canberra at the Australian Ministry, she couldn't quite say where Antares and Corvus were. For a moment, Narcissa considered whether she should follow up on this.

Antares was seventeen and a legal adult, by all international standards, and was free to go where she chose, as long as she was back before her curfew and checked in regularly. Corvus often rode on the tailcoats of this, using Antares's privilege to do things he likely wouldn't be given permission for on his own; but, they never got into any trouble and were often exploring the Galleon District, meeting up with friends and classmates, and enjoying a childhood that neither Draco nor Aurelia got to experience themselves.

Unless they were late for dinner, Narcissa supposed there wasn't too much to worry about. As she made her way back into the kitchen, thinking about what dinner would be exactly – Draco appeared with a soft _crack_ in the receiving chamber, the Apparition point within the house that was protected by password protected wards.

"Evening, Mother." Draco greeted, with a distracted kiss to her cool, scented cheek. "Where is everyone? This place is usually never this quiet until well after bedtime – and, sometimes, not even then, now that little Titania has joined the tribe."

Narcissa took his cloak from him, then his Ministry robes, delighting in being able to do something so simple for her child who had lived a world away since his early twenties.

"Eridanus and Miranda are napping, Scorpius and Caelum are in the library studying, the twins are still on campus busy with their after-school activities, and Antares and Corvus are out in the Galleon District – likely burning through the pocket money that your father gave them when he thought I wasn't looking." Narcissa smiled under his impressed nod. "I'm thriving in my grandmotherly duties, wouldn't you say?"

"I would say, very much so." Draco gave her another kiss, adding: "And, what of the littlest Malfoy and my lovely wife?"

"Titania is nursed, her nappy is changed, she's nursed once more – and I believe she'll be asleep until dinnertime, if my mother's milk stays on our side." Aurelia announced, entering the kitchen and making a beeline for her husband. "Welcome home, my love."

Draco kissed her soundly, holding her against his body still, after their mouths had parted. The weight she'd gained from her pregnancy with Titania was slowly coming off and although she despaired about how slowly it was coming off, compared to their other pregnancies – Draco secretly delighted in the extra curves and thickness to his normally fit wife.

"A warm welcome indeed. Somehow, hopefully not through the application of magics best left in my childhood, your dear mother-in-law has tamed our clan of dragons and restored order to The Nest." Draco grinned as Narcissa laughed, prettily; as he had always felt, while his mother was stunning and gorgeous in her chilled and regal beauty, she was her prettiest when she smiled. "Were you aware this great miracle has befallen our humble home?"

Aurelia looked upon Narcissa with gratitude.

"You didn't have to do that, Mother Malfoy. I would have ensured that everyone was settled and well attended to, before we settled in Draco's study."

Draco blinked. "Why are we settling in my study?"

Neither his mother nor his wife answered him, choosing to continue their conversation with each other for the moment.

"I rarely get the chance to be so hands-on with them," Narcissa confessed in a quiet voice. "I enjoy it more than I thought I would and I'm happy that I get the chance to be the grandmother I should have been, if only I'd opened my heart and my mind sooner."

Aurelia was quiet for a moment, appearing to be deeply touched, and Draco answered in a soft voice, for her.

"You took the time you need to come to terms with it all and now, you're here. That's what matters the most – that you're here now and you've got the rest of your life to keep being here, Mother."

Narcissa nodded, her eyes suspiciously bright; in the second, however, she blinked, and all Draco could see was the cool, collected witch of great power and intellect he was proud to call his mother.

"Now, why are we settling in my study and why am I just now finding out about it?"

Narcissa and Aurelia shared a smile.

"Mother Malfoy has the sums ready and if you have the time until dinner, she's ready to discuss it with her."

Any trace of exhaustion that he'd carried with him from work disappeared upon hearing his wife's words. With a fierce excitement, Draco looked between Narcissa and Aurelia, a gleam to his eyes that said he was every bit as ready as Narcissa and Aurelia to dive into the deep of an Arithmantic equation. He had taken Arithmancy for two years, in Hogwarts, and would have likely continued into NEWT-level Arithmancy…but the summer after his fifth year had changed everything. It had been years since Draco had been given the time and focus for one of his favorite magical disciplines.

"Very well, then, ladies – shall we retire to my study? Clearly, a matter of great importance awaits us."

Draco couldn't help the anticipation building inside of him as he escorted his wife and his mother to the lower level of the house, where his study was. He had been troubled for the past few weeks, since the Hogwarts letter had arrived at their home and shattered the privacy and peace of their carefully crafted life, the life both he and Aurelia had sacrificed to make for themselves and their children.

He wanted answers and his mother had them.

All he could do now was receive them and hope they were what he and his wife needed to make the right decision for their unusual but deeply beloved son.

* * *

"I'm well aware that the both of you have an elementary grasp of Arithmancy – perhaps above elementary, if my son's letters during his fourth and fifth year were anything to go by."

Aurelia grinned at the admission that her skill in Arithmancy was something worthy enough for Draco to write home about to his parents. Draco, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively.

"As it stands, I won't waste time explaining the theory or practice of an equation, nor the purpose of a sum. However, I will briefly explain the elementary theory of predictive Arithmancy, what the limitations of it are, and the results of what I've found using predictive Arithmancy to help you decide what to do about Scorpius and his Hogwarts letter." Narcissa paused briefly to allow Aurelia to catch up with notes; she had offered a DictaQuill, but her daughter-in-law insisted upon notetaking the Muggle way – and, after all these years, Narcissa learned to ignore what irked her instead of acting on it. "Questions are welcomed, but there won't be time for detailed explanations. We have time to review the details, but what it most important is that you have the information you need to help guide your decision."

When neither Draco nor Aurelia said anything, Narcissa took that as her cue to continue.

"In predictive Arithmancy, instead of using an equation to understand the purpose of a variable, you use an equation to try to an understand the path – or paths – of the variable. A path and a purpose are distinctly different in Arithmancy. A purpose is a fixed outcome, a path is a mutable outcome – the grounding variable is what determines whether the sum becomes cardinal or non-cardinal."

Aurelia was scribbling furiously, while Draco appeared reflective but still attentive.

"Mother, if you'd take a moment to elaborate on what fixed, mutable, and cardinal mean?"

"Certainly. I'm sure you're both aware of the Destiny Line – it is an elementary Arithmantic concept, which is primarily taught at Hogwarts to prepare you for working with more complex Lines, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, that's correct." Aurelia answered. She didn't look up from her parchment, but her notetaking paused noticeably. "Destiny Lines are said to be the most stable equation line to work with for the untrained, because it deals only in oneself and is unable to be altered or changed by the work of Arithmantic formulas – unlike other lines, such as the Soul Line or the Heart Line, which are more volatile and easier to unintentionally effect, negatively."

Narcissa nodded, with firm pride. "Excellent, daughter-in-law. I see those marks which your husband whined so consistently about for two years weren't underserved."

Draco smiled under the clear pleasure Aurelia got from an open, sincere compliment from her mother-in-law; he didn't even make a remark about his mother's teasing, the clear and obvious shift the dynamic being Aurelia and Narcissa being more important.

"The principality of Fixed magic is unmoving, unable to be changed by outside influence, and any outcome that is fashioned under Fixed magic will come to pass no matter what one does to try and avoid its natural conclusion. By contrast, Mutable magic is fluid, easily altered or manipulated by outside influence, and any outcome that is fashioned under Mutable magic can come to pass or can be passed by, making the natural conclusion entirely about choice instead of fate. The principality of Cardinal magic is the magic that governs active choice versus passive choice. Therefore, with that understanding, allow me to use the previously mentioned Destiny Line an example of how to ascertain a purpose and how to ascertain a path – and, from there, demonstrate the difference that Cardinal magic expresses upon each of them."

Narcissa paused, allowing her words to be processed and understood. Draco couldn't help but grin at the sight of Aurelia scribbling across her scrolls with a furor he remembered with fondness from their shared years in Arithmancy; while he was thoroughly used to the impromptu jewels of knowledge that came from a High Arithmancer's mind, Aurelia probably felt as though she was a woman dying of thirst having been giving a source of fresh water – she soaked up the knowledge like a sponge and desperately sought more.

"Aurelia, dear, in using your Destiny Line as an example – one could correctly interpret that the purpose of that is to be found in your Destiny Line is service to humanity, protection of the defenseless, and unification of divisive principles for the betterment of the whole. The purpose is clear, the outcome is fixed, and no matter what actions you take, you will end up fulfilling this purpose and having it become central to who you are as a person."

Aurelia looked up, startled. "I knew the first part, of course. Our first project in Arithmancy was to do a research study on our Destiny Line and form an equation that correctly expressed the sum of our research. But…this is the first time I've heard of the part about unification of divisive principles. That's…"

"A fairly accurate sum of our life," Draco said softly. "Although, I don't think that this is necessarily the expression of that fundamental principle…"

"Oh, but it is, Draco," Narcissa said and the gleam in her eye said she was genuinely enjoying herself. "The fundamental of unification of divisive principles for the betterment of the whole is the _purpose_ – but, your choice to turn your back on Britain, wed one another, have a family, and live an unconventional lifestyle is the _path_ Aurelia chose to express said fundamental principle."

Draco and Aurelia blinked, identical looks of astonishment and comprehension on their faces.

"Of course, the theory and practice of it is far more complicated, detailed – but for now, that basic understanding of it serves the point for the moment." Narcissa looked between Draco and Aurelia with a hint of a smile on her face, asking: "Are there any questions so far? Any further explanations you need before we shift the focus to Scorpius?"

"This is amazing," Aurelia murmured, resuming her notetaking with an almost-frenetic pacing. "I'm ready to move on, if Draco is, Mother Malfoy."

"Of course, I'm ready to move on. I may have begged off of Arithmancy after earning an O.W.L – but, I _did_ earn an O.W.L., dear wife, so I'm keeping pace fantastically, love." Draco ignored the snicker from his wife, and prompted his mother, "So, we understand the difference between purpose and paths, which is central to understandings your findings on Scorpius, correct? What's next?"

"What's next is the acknowledgement that you both understand that these paths will be pure Mutable Magic and are subject to be affected, altered, and manipulated by anything it comes in contact with. Arithmancy is not Divination, therefore there is less interest in predicting the future and more focus on using the predictive models to plan and prepare for the future."

Draco was the one to snicker this time, as Aurelia looked up with fierce agreement at her mother-in-law's words. Her disdain for the discipline of Divination was well-known and nobody could persuade her that the magical discipline was imprecise, ineffective, and caused more harm than it could ever be used for good.

"What also must be understood is that although these sums are accurate and true, in predictive Arithmancy, the sums are activated by the grounding variable's free will – and, the only thing that can be determined about the variable's free will is its cardinality. Remember, sums in predictive Arithmancy are always cardinal or non-cardinal, active or passive, and the choice in cardinality depends only on the variable itself."

"Scorpius is the grounding variable in this equation and his free will is what activates the sum. Whether that free will is cardinal – which is to say, active – or non-cardinal – which is to say, passive – is entirely up to Scorpius himself, as the variable." Aurelia simplified aloud, her fingertips stained with ink and fresh scroll absently floating towards her with a quick flick of her wand.

"Considering he is every bit like his mum, then we should be more concerned about his _iron_ will rather than his _free_ will…" Draco murmured, with a smirk.

Aurelia rolled her eyes good-naturedly, giving Narcissa a pointed look that encouraged her to continue.

"As long as these primary limitations are understood, then I feel comfortable with sharing the Grand Cross of the sums – and, from there, we can take each sum and explore it individually, until you feel a satisfactory conclusion is met." Narcissa Summoned her own scroll from the desk, where she'd been working on her equations while Draco had been gone from the house and at the Council Hall. "I'm sure that I don't have to remind you that Arithmancy is about equations and not emotions, so be mindful of that as I share these sums with you, children."

Draco reached for his wife's hand, only to feel her reaching for his, as well.

This was the moment they'd been waiting on, the result of many anxious hours spent wondering what to do about the letter that had disrupted their lives so. Aurelia was aware that the sums from her mother-in-law's equations were only a starting point, a guide as to what steps would best be taken next; but, Draco appeared to be hungry to know for different reasons entirely.

With a careful look between Draco and Aurelia and their anxious curiosity, Narcissa began.

"The Southern Sum reveals the path of success. Scorpius goes to Hogwarts, his magical core connects to the meridian system of his birthland, and he becomes a healthier wizard and thrives beyond anyone's wildest expectations. However, because this sum is ruled by the principle of Fire – this promises that Scorpius going to Hogwarts is the beginning of his journey away from home and he never does return to Australia or to you, once he leaves."

Aurelia made a soft noise of shock, while Draco swallowed heavily. Narcissa allowed them a moment to collect their thoughts, before moving on to the next sum.

"The Eastern Sum reveals the path of intellect. Scorpius does not go to Hogwarts and remains here with you in his homeland, follows the plans that were made for him, and excels at all that is put before him. However, he gains knowledge of his opportunity to attend Hogwarts, decides that he wants to reclaim the opportunity that was withheld from him, and leaves Australia for Britain to explore his birthland. This sum is ruled by the principle of Air – this promises that Scorpius remains with you, but is betrayed by knowledge withheld from him, and this betrayal creates a distance that echoes the physical distance between his homeland and his birthland."

The pause that followed her words were pained and uncomfortable, tears brimming in Aurelia's eyes and Draco looking deeply troubled by the thought of betrayal and estrangement being present anywhere in their tightly knit, loving tribe.

"The Northern Sum reveals the path of ancestors. Scorpius goes to Hogwarts, his return to Britain is marked by a discovery of his roots and his heritage, and he becomes loyal to tradition and history. However, this return to his roots and his homeland marks an attachment to tradition and the past that is not entirely beneficial, and there is a significant magical event that he is exposed to while at Hogwarts that separates him from you, and while you send him to Hogwarts, he never returns from home from Hogwarts. This sum is ruled by the principle of Earth – this promises that Scorpius goes to Britain and learns about the past, but instead of it being a catalyst for rebirth, it is a catalyst for conformity, and history repeats itself anew."

Aurelia was openly crying, now, while Draco looked rather close to doing so, himself. Narcissa knew that these three sums were the least painful of all and the one she had saved for last…well, it had been saved for last, quite on purpose. As she waited until Aurelia gathered her emotions, Narcissa felt the tightening of her own throat as she waited for her daughter-in-law to settle, her son to console her, and for the indication that she should continue.

"I a-apologize, Mother Malfoy," Aurelia said, accepting a conjured handkerchief from Draco with a shaky hand. "Emotions aren't what matter, but the equations instead – "

"You are a postpartum witch, who is being exposed to rather distressing information about one of your children," Narcissa interrupted, firmly. "Your graceless emotions are to be expected and there is no need to apologize. You're only human, after all, daughter-in-law."

The unexpected sympathy from Narcissa seemed to stem the flow of her tears better than any of the soothing kisses or gentle reassurances from Draco. Aurelia dried her tears with the handkerchief and Vanished the tearstains from her scrolls, accepting another steadying kiss from Draco, before nodding at Narcissa to continue.

"The final sum is the Western Sum and what it reveals is…the path of relationships. Scorpius doesn't go to Hogwarts and remains here, his relationship with you as his parents and his family strengthens and deepens, and you become unbreakable as a family, unable to be parted or divided by any external influences. However, Scorpius begins to feel the effects of being so far away from the meridians of his birth, an illness or immune disorder develops, and his staying home with his family is what takes him away from you, all the same. This sum is ruled by the principle of Water – this promises that Scorpius stays here in Australia, but becomes weakened and his health declines, and his magical core begins to suffer…and the cipher ends abruptly, offering an ending but the equation remains unsolved."

"Unsolved equations are only usual unsolved because the grounding variable is -" Aurelia paled, and her words trailed off as she looked between Draco and Narcissa in horror. "_No_."

"Unsolved equations normally go unsolved because the grounding variable has been rendered incalculable." Draco finished her statement for her, a painful expression crossing his face as he added, "With human variables, humans are only incalculable if they make the equation invalid by ungrounding themselves…or because…"

"Or, because of Death."

As an Arithmancer, Narcissa had decades of experience in foreshadowing painful, terrifying, or overwhelming events for clients who had paid handsomely for her services and skills. As a practitioner, one had to be well-dedicated to their mantra – equations, not emotions – in order to effective and to connection most directly with the magic of Arithmancy. She had foreshadowed the brutal assassinations of politicians to both their enemies and their allies, the unavoidable deaths of children to their anguished parents, the frightening approach of a cataclysm event to international governments – and never had she faltered or been emotionally invested in her sums and the paths or purposes.

Not before now.

"No matter we do, according to the Grand Cross, we're going to lose our boy, it seems." Draco said, numbly.

Narcissa felt her heart wrench in her chest at the hollow look upon her eldest child's face and the pitiful sob that her daughter-in-law tried to stifle, as her face twisted with foretold grief.

"Nothing is absolute, Draco," Narcissa replied, with a touch of anguish. There was something hurtful about watching Draco and his wife process her work, _experiencing_ her equations instead of _examining_ them. There was far more feeling involved when your client was your child, she realized, instead of a well-paying stranger or seasoned patron. "The Grand Cross in certainly the crux of the cipher, but not all there is to it. There are infinite possibilities, endless paths that could come from these grand paths –"

"And, each one tells us to prepare for loss, no matter which sum we use to guide us!" Aurelia interrupted, raw pain in her voice. "The Southern Sum says he leaves for Britain as a child and never returns. The Eastern Sum says he stays here with us and his resentment and bitterness towards us drives him away from us. The Northern Sum says he leaves for Britain and is lost to us. The Western says he stays and he – he – _he dies_!"

Narcissa sighed, sadly, as Aurelia began weeping quietly and Draco stared out the window sightlessly, his hoarfrost-pale eyes filled with an ache that she knew all too well.

"Aurelia, darling," Narcissa said, deciding to use the same gentleness she used when Antares got particularly worked up or out of sorts. "I need you to understand that this isn't a prediction, but instead, a postulation. I can no more predict my grandson's future using numbers and magic, than someone could predict his future by reading tea leaves or using crystal balls."

Aurelia tried to smile, but the attempt was more a watery tremble of her lips.

"Loss is subjective, children," Narcissa said quietly, her words bringing Draco's distant gaze back to the present moment. "Loss, in the context of the Grand Cross of Sum, could mean anything, it could mean nothing, it could mean more than one thing at one time. What is important is now you know the four primary paths this cipher – the cipher I opened upon the arrival of Scorpius's Hogwarts letter – and know the appropriate outcomes to plan and prepare for. Remember? Arithmancy is for the purpose of planning and preparation and that you have another six months ahead of you to do so is to your great benefit, not your detriment."

"I can't even begin to know where to start, when it comes to planning and preparation," Aurelia confessed, with more than a little distress in her voice.

Draco scoffed. "There isn't any proper place to begin. Not when we've kept so much from Scorpius – from all of our children, really! Where do we begin, when they don't even know there was a beginning before this?"

"You begin with the letter he received from Britain – and start from there. Start with informing him that because of the circumstances of his birth, he received an invitation to the family alma mater by natural qualification. Then, allow him to be a part of the discussion of what this means; through the discussion, he learns what he must of the past, without pressure." Narcissa could see that Draco caught on immediately, understanding her unspoken suggestion, while her daughter-in-law needed just a little more direction.

Draco easily elaborated on her behalf and Narcissa had the impression that these clarifications were a necessary part of their marriage. "There is no need to stress about how and when to dispense information, especially as complicated and delicate as your past in Britain, if you allow the sharing of information to happen naturally and as needed." Draco reached over and kissed the back of her hand, soothingly. "We gauge what to tell Scorpius based upon the questions he asks and what occurs to him to be curious about, once he learns of his Hogwarts letter. There is no need to overload him with information that he may not need to know nor desire to know or may not be able to handle. That sounds reasonable enough, yes?"

Narcissa marveled at the practiced ease that her son had with soothing his wife and disentanglement of her frazzled nerves. There was a certain gentleness that she'd never observed in him before, a tenderness that she wondered if Aurelia had created or simply dug deep enough to find – and, surprisingly, she liked how it softened Draco and his roughest, sharpest edges.

"I'm not ready to have that conversation with him just yet, but yes, I do agree, for the most part," Aurelia said with a sigh that far less watery and more tense, than anything else. "I'd like to spend more time allowing Mother Malfoy to take us over the details and be certain we know as much as possible. I wish we never had to do so, but I accept that we'll have to tell him, and we'll do so – soon."

The mood was thoughtful and worried, as Aurelia's wand began to vibrate and make it known that dinnertime was approaching.

Quietly, Narcissa gathered her scrolls and returned them to the password-protected drawer that Draco had given over to her use, while Aurelia dried her eyes and Banished her own scrolls to her bedchamber. Draco continued to stare sightlessly out of the window.

"Lucius will be home, soon enough, so I'll go about beginning dinner for the family." Narcissa offered. "If you need a few moments to gather yourself, please do so, but I want you two to remember – these sums are postulations, not predictions, so don't get too attached to the possibility of what may or may not come to pass."

Without another word, Narcissa left out of the study, and left Draco and Aurelia to the silence and their thoughts.

* * *

(**Author's Note**: Thank you again for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm thrilled at the response of this story and having plenty of fun writing it. The next update should be posted on Sunday and until then, I welcome more reviews and comments and thoughts. Onwards!)


	5. Part the Fourth: February 2017

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Due to health issues that had me down and out most of the summer, this story unintentionally went on hiatus - and for that, I do apologize!

However, I would in the same breath sincerely like to thank you all for the response it's gotten over the weeks as you've waited for this update. I appreciate all of the follows and favorites, as well as the reviews and hits for each chapter, so far. The questions and praise are truly motivating!

As of next week, I will my regular writing schedule resumed, hopefully. However, in the meantime - here is the newest installment of Nineteen Years Later, fresh of the press as quickly as I could get it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part the Fourth**: February 2017

**The Sirene House  
Sirene Island  
Timor Sea**

The Orchid Garden was stunningly beautiful.

Intentionally situated on the back end of the property, with a breathtaking view of the Timor Sea, The Orchid Garden was easily the most beautiful part of The Sirene House – and its beauty was enriched by how the garden had been decorated for the Marital Bond Renewal that would take place within the next hour or so.

"Well done, sister! Mummy is in love with this color scheme for the winter season and I think you've done splendidly with representing that, just as she'll like it." Antares looked around the garden with her startling blue-grey eyes, her full mouth curved in a smile that was as happy it was sincere. "Father and Mummy have no idea that we've planned this for them, but they'll be so happy when they find out."

Aurelia tried not to glow under the praise and warmth from her young sister-in-law.

While Caelum had taken to her with all the same love and affection that he had for his only sister, Antares had run hot and cold over the years. Sometimes she was affectionate and warm, other times distance and cold, and it was unpredictable as to when she'd feel what. Only once she came to Australia as a twelve-year-old prepared to start at the Australian Institute of Magical Studies did Antares finally decide on how she felt about her sister-in-law - and, it had resoundingly been love.

"Thank you, Annie. I simply took your idea and brought it to life – so, be sure to give yourself credit where it is due." Aurelia said, gently reaching over towards Antares, tucking a loose lock of snow-gold hair back into the bun it had escaped from. "You're a very thoughtful, loving daughter and the Lord Malfoy and Mother Malfoy are blessed to have you as their child."

Antares smiled, although she was rolling her eyes. "So formal, sister mine. I know for a fact that Father has said to drop the formalities and has given you permission to address him intimately. Why do you persist on formalities, amongst family, even still?"

Aurelia didn't answer Antares.

There were things that the young witch didn't understand about her family's past, about the life that had been lived and renounced, well before she'd even been thought of. Aurelia knew that Lucius and Narcissa didn't keep their younger children ignorant of the history that had led to their family in the present day. However, there was a lack of understanding that Antares would always have, the lack of understanding that kept her from knowing just why Aurelia insisted on the formal relationship she had with her in-laws and why it worked best for the three of them.

"The ceremony is due to start in just a little while, little sister," Aurelia said, deliberately changing the subject. "I think you'd better get dressed, as should I – otherwise, we'll miss the best part."

"Father and Mummy's faces when they realize what their surprise is!"

Antares looked ready to burst with happiness and excitement and needed no further prompting from her sister-in-law. With a warm kiss upon the cheek, Antares hurried off to the main house to get ready – and with a pop of Apparition, Aurelia did the same.

* * *

"Ah! There you are, dragonet. According to my treasured daughter-in-law, Heiress Titania needs to be put down for her nap before our dinner tonight - thus, I volunteered to bring her to you, for the purpose of putting her down for said nap."

Draco came awake with a jerk.

Titania was wailing rather distressingly and as was his instinct, Draco stood up to go to her bassinet -

And tripped over the carved teak leg of the coffee table, startling him into wakefulness and bringing him to awareness of just where he was.

Draco swore, grumpily, as he remembered belatedly that he wasn't at home nor was he taking his turn with Titania's napping schedule. Instead, Titania had been brought to him where he had secluded himself in the solarium for a bit of alone time and had clearly drifted off to sleep without realizing it.

Lucius grinned at him knowingly, as he bounced Titania in his arms with the practice of adoring father and grandfather.

"Circe's skirts," Draco said, rubbing at his eyes blearily. "Seven children so far and I still can't ever adjust to this newborn phase..."

Lucius snickered as he tried to entice Titania to accept her pacifier. "The newborn phase is something you never do get used to, dragonet - because just as you get used it to, suddenly, they aren't newborns anymore."

Draco reached for his wailling daughter, eagerly, already anticipating the solid warmth of her cuddly little body and the sweet scent of jasmine that was in the soap that Aurelia used. "There, there, my precious fairy-girl - no need for all of that. Grandfather was only doing the best that he could..."

Lucius smiled indulgently as he seated himself upon the couch that Draco had been sprawled across moments previously. "Grandfather is good enough, but Father is always better."

Draco began to pace back and forth, bouncing Titania and kissing her small hand, which was wrapped tightly around his pointer finger.

"What time is it? How come nobody came to wake me?"

Lucius made a noncommittal noise. "You needed the rest."

"I'm sure Aurelia needed the help, too."

"Aurelia has been spending most of the afternoon with Antares in The Orchid Garden, helping her complete her Herbology Capstone. She needed the rest, as well."

Draco tried not to smirk as Lucius made it clear he still wasn't aware of the surprise that all of his children - and, Aurelia - had waiting for them in The Orchid Garden. The idea had originally come from Antares and with the help of Aurelia, it was coming to fruition splendidly and Draco was rather excited himself. His only role had been to sign the ledger approving the withdrawals from his vaults, whenever either Aurelia or Antares asked, and he would be as surprised as Lucius and Narcissa, come this evening when the hard work between his wife and his sister was finally revealed.

"Well, if I was sleeping and Aurelia was helping Annie with schoolwork - what were the rest of my seeds up to and who was supervising?"

Lucius snickered again. "Quite the mother hen you've become, son."

Draco grinned at his father's teasing, patting Titania soundly on her bottom as her frost-grey eyes blinked slower and slower. "I must admit, the life that Aurelia and I have is unthinkable and certainly would have once seemed heinous...but, now? I can't think of another life I'm more thankful for or would rather be living."

"I must agree." Lucius was following his leisurely pacing with a meaningful stare. "There was a time when I feared that our House would end with me, in shame and broken from the repercussions of my actions and decisions in my youth. I didn't think that any of us would live to see this day - but, here we are, blessed with what was once scorned and thankful for the forgiveness of time and healing."

Draco smiled softly.

"To answer, your question, however - Grandmother Malfoy has her son and grandchildren, sans our littlest Heiress, at her feet, listening to the Oral Histories and captivated by more exciting tales of our ancestors." Lucius added, as Draco frowned and opened his mouth: "Nothing after the Grindelwald War is being included, naturally."

Draco closed his mouth and nodded, although the frown remained.

"Will there ever be a point in their lives when they learn the truth?" Lucius asked, with quiet curiosity. "You can't shelter them forever, after all."

Draco chose not to answer immediately. As Titania sighed deeply and finally slipped into sleep, he walked closer to the quartz crystal-infused window and stared out onto the early evening sunlight glancing off of the beauty of the Timor Sea.

"The past is the past, Father," Draco replied, after several moments of troubled silence. "I don't want my children haunted or burdened by the mistakes of their forefathers nor do I see any reason to traumatize them with the truth of what our lives were like before Aurelia and I became their parents."

"What if you cannot run from the past forever, Draco?"

"I'll do my damnedest to try. I care more about protecting my children than I care about my measure of honesty about a life that I no longer live."

Lucius stared at him, his expression unreadable, before he abruptly reached into the inner pocket of his Antipodean Opaleye hide vest. The vest had been a gift from Aurelia, a tasteful but warm selection to accompany the Antipodean pearl bracelet that she'd chosen for Narcissa, in honor of Lucius and Narcissa celebrating their fortieth wedding anniversary. Draco began to smile, as he reflected on how they'd grown to the point of giving meaningful gifts as a family should -

Only for his smile to fall from his face, as Lucius pulled out a letter and held it up for Draco to see.

The emerald ink was familiar as it was hated.

"I thought you said that The Sirene House was Unplottable," Draco said in a low voice, mindful of Titania sleeping peacefully in his arms. "How come each time we've been reassured that your homes are Unplottable and thus, we aren't accessible - something like this happens to prove it isn't true?"

"The Sirene House _is _Unplottable, Draco. I wouldn't lie to or misinform you of the security measure you depend on to protect my daughter-in-law and grandchildren." Lucius appeared affronted by the mere suggestion. "The reason this letter came into my possession was that I took Narcissa into the shopping district to select our attire for the evening and was contacted by Captain Aubrey Gray, concerning an urgent matter."

"Captain Gray?" Draco questioned. "What did he have to say?"

Captain Aubrey Gray was the truest ally that the House of Malfoy had in this part of the world and they had entrusted many aspects of their safety, seclusion, and discretion to the austere Auror Captain. If Captain Gray had felt as though the matter was serious enough to make the trip to Sirene Island, which was nearly an hour's trip off the coast of western Australia...the matter must have been of grave importance.

"Captain Gray is aware of our special circumstances and the value of our privacy, as a family and ensured that the letter was harmless, before turning it over to my possession." Lucius paused, before continuing cautiously: "I want to make it clear that I am not attempting to invade the privacy of your household nor do I wish to exercise any influence upon any part of this, before I ask you this question."

Draco braced himself, for he was well familiar with the cautious opener that Lucius used when he wanted to do exactly that - invade the privacy of his marriage and household, while offering benevolent wisdom and opinions that were really more like very strong suggestions.

"Of course, Father," Draco said, evenly, thankful that his back was turned and he could roll his eyes without his father seeing and chastising. "I value your opinion as my Lord Father and know it will be driven by the best interests of your House."

"You sound every bit as sincere as your mother - which is to say, not at all." Lucius sniffed reproachfully, as he cleared his throat and with no tone or inflection in his voice to speak of, he asked the question he'd warned Draco of. "Have you and my daughter-in-law made a decision as to the response to this continued letter?"

Draco sighed.

"The only reason I ask is that Captain Gray said that this is the third such letter that has come through the International Owl Post System in as many months - and, I believe time is of the essence that you decide and respond."

"We have until July to make our final decision, thus we're taking our time and thoroughly discussing the matter, as is appropriate." Draco replied, stiffly.

"No, you do not."

"Yes, we do."

"Draco, you are all of thirty-six years old - please, let us not dissolve into a childish exchange of denial and insistence." Lucius stood abruptly, coming to stand beside him by the window, and Draco eyed him, moodily. "It is imperative that you respond to this letter within the following month, because of a new law that was passed concerning Wizarding youth, around ten years ago, and it is a law that you don't want to have enforced, son."

Draco scoffed, with an edge of anger. "I surrended my British Wizarding citizenship nearly twenty years ago, Father. The last time we were in Britain was back when Scorpius was born eleven years ago and that is the only time since 2001 that I've seen so much as a blade of grass upon Britain's soil. I'm no longer under the jurisdiction of Britian's laws. Whatever laws still govern my fatherland are their own and none of my concern."

"Scorpius is a British citizen, for all that he is an Australian national, so I wouldn't be so...ambivalent...about the laws and policies of Wizarding Britain."

As usual, the reminder of the unavoidable fate of their middle son was something like the sting of a Doxy bite. If only they'd been more mindful, Aurelia wouldn't have gone into labor in her second trimester, Scorpius wouldn't have been born three months prematurely, there'd be no Hogwarts letter to arrive and disrupt their lives as it had not done with Corvus or the twins.

There was nothing to be done about the reason for the risky, International Floo trip, for Narcissa had been on her deathbed and there was no argument that Draco would be there, in what he'd believed to be his mother's final hours.

The undeniable fact that nothing could have been done differently didn't stop the rush of bitterness, as Draco reflected on the aching truth of his father's words.

"I'm still not sure which of you instituted the policy of willful ignorance towards Britain that you've remained steadfastedly dedicated to and we've respected to be best of our abilites," Lucius said, after several long moments of silence, "but, whomever decided it, I believe this would be an excellent time to briefly rescind it, so that I can help you continue to protect my grandson."

Draco stared down at the slumbering Titania, his daughter's cherubic face and thick, dark curls doing nothing to soothe him.

"Willful ignorance wasn't an agreed upon tenet as much as it was a necessity." Draco laughed hollowly, as he confessed: "After everything all of the harm and trauma that the House of Malfoy and our kin put her through, we wouldn't have survived the pregnancy or our marriage if we didn't willfully ignore everything about the life we had before Australia. We _had _to start over and erase the past. If for one second we stayed connection to where we'd come from...it would have destroyed us. It would have utterly ruined us and we love each other too much to allow that to come to pass."

To his credit, Lucius kept his iron-gray eyes focused on the approaching sunset over the Timor Sea and didn't allow his face to crumble with the same guilt and bitterness that suddenly swam in his gaze.

Aurelia had suffered unimaginable trauma and harm through the House of Malfoy, the depth of her suffering enough to put their bloodline in atonement to her for what could have easily equaled centuries. The Petrification...the Department of Mysteries skirmish...the hours of torture under the wand of a sister-in-law of the House of Malfoy, right there on the opal and quartz-infused granite of floors of Malfoy Manor. Her entire childhood in the Wizarding World had been marked by the violent aggression of the House of Malfoy and their agency and all of it had been under the willfully witnessing eye of the Lord Malfoy himself.

Not for the first time, Draco found himself humbled and in awe that instead of using the debt that Mother Magic had decided the House of Malfoy owed to her and her bloodline for all the aggression and harm - Aurelia had chosen to forgive, instead.

She had forgiven Draco for his mistreatment of her during their school years, because of his own crude behavior and aggression. She had forgiven Lucius for weaponizing the Diary and putting her directly in the path of a Basilisk. She had forgiven Narcissa for the utter lack of empathy or morals she'd willingly engaged in, for allowing her sister to befoul her body with mutilations and harm her through torture, without saying a word or stopping the assault.

Her forgiveness came with a price, however - and, the price had been silence and ignorance.

Aurelia hadn't wanted to know anything about Britain, once her funeral was over and her gollum had been buried peacefully in Godric's Hollow. The unavoidable conversations about Britain that had to be had because of their guardianship of Antares and Caelum during the school year were left to Draco - and, in solidarity with the promise he'd made to his wife to leave the past as buried as her gollum, Draco hadn't asked for details or updates beyond the necessary exchanges of information.

For almost twenty years, Draco and Aurelia had stood firm in their decision to keep their backs turned on Britain, and it had done beautifully for them, so far. A very clear and heavy worry was weighing on him, however.

"Isn't that disloyalty to my wife and our family, if I renege on a promise made for the greater good of our family?" asked Draco quietly, as if saying it any louder would make it worse than it was.

"There are things that are to stay confidential between the Lord of the House and his Heir." Lucius said, loftily. "My daughter-in-law already knows that we speak of Britain with you, on the rare occasion that that it becomes necessary - and, as the Lord of the House, I am stressing to you that my permission to speak freely to you of Britain is a dire necessity."

Titania wriggled in her sleep, yawning adorably around the Sound Sleep-charmed pacifier, and Draco focused on the preciousness of his daughter's face to distract him from the vague guilt he felt at what he knew his next words were to be.

"You may speak freely, Father. If there is something I must know to make the best decision for my Heir, then I'm willing to listen to what I previously refused knowledge of."

Lucius nodded, seeming pleased and relieved, all at once. "I won't overwhelm you with the details nor provide more than you're actually willing to hear, but there are important developments to Britain over the last twenty years that you must know about - and, the most urgent one is centered on the Hogwarts letters Scorpius continues to receive."

Draco arched an eyebrow, silently prompting his father to continue.

"In 2005, the Wizengamot passed a law that went to effect two years later, during the first session of the new assembly, sometime in summer 2007." Lucius began, a coldness starting to creep into his expression. "The law mandated that the process of distributing the annual Hogwarts letters should have more oversight by an independent law enforcement or government agency. The goal of oversight from this independent committee is simple and effective: function as a preventative measure against child abuse and neglect, as well as mitigate the dangers of bringing Muggleborns or Muggle-raised Wizarding youth into the Wizarding World for their formal education at Hogwarts."

"Scorpius is a pureblood - well, according to the blood status of the Wizarding Republic of Australia, he's a pureblood." Draco shook his head, not for the first time appreciating the progressive, straightforward customs and social policies of Wizarding Australia. "I imagine he's still a half-blood, in Britain, because his maternal grandparents are Muggles."

Draco chose to see it as a sign of growth that the only sign of his father's eternal despair at sharing a grandchild with Muggles was a tic of his eyes. As recently as four years ago, Lucius had been known to flinch or frown when his grandson's other grandparents were brought up, and it had only been three years before that he had finally been able to speak civilly about it, at all.

"Scorpius may be a pureblood or half-blood," Lucius said, making it clear that he chose to think of his grandson as the pureblood he was classed as in Australia, "but he is still raised outside of the British Wizarding World - which is the true intent behind the bill."

Draco began to feel an uneasiness creep up in his chest.

"This bill I'm speaking of is called Potter's Law, Draco," Lucius revealed, as Draco's stomach dropped unpleasantly. "Potter's Law is the brainchild of the Shacklebolt Administration and gives full authority to the Order of the Phoenix to follow up on any Hogwarts letter that has been flagged as unresponsive and conduct a full investigation. The Weasley Administration promises to continue support the legislation surrounding Potter's Law and provide additional funding, staff, and expanded responsibility, as well."

Blankly, Draco walked over to the couch he'd been napping on earlier and sank somewhat disgracefully into the same comfortable spot that had likely made him doze off, before. Titania didn't so much as sigh, thanks to the Sound Sleep-charmed pacifier.

"The Weasley Adminstration?" Draco said, incredulously, deciding to focus on the less alarming part of his father's statement - disbelief being easier to cope with than fear, at the moment. "For the love of all that is Magic and its might...what has Britain become, if a _Weasley _is to become the next Minster for Magic?!"

Lucius sneered. "Arthur Weasley was inaugurated into his first term as Minister four years ago, Draco."

Draco blinked, not so much surprised as he was suddenly aware that there was so very much they'd missed out on, with their self-imposed ban on anything that was of the British Wizarding World.

"Four years ago would have been five years into the standard ten year term," Draco said somewhat distractedly, as he tried to sort out his disjointed thoughts. "Was Shacklebolt elected to a second term? If so, what happened to where he only served half of his second term?"

Lucius didn't answer immediately, a complicated expression on his face.

"I suppose this could be considered context for the situation and you did ask, therefore..."

"Therefore, what?" Draco prompted.

"Shackebolt resigned from his post as Minister upon the annoucement of his wife's pregnancy, due to wanting to fully support her during her matresence." Lucius said stiffly. "He claimed that after a decade and half as Minister, he felt confident that he was leaving Britain the capable hands of whoever was appointed as his replacement."

Draco knew his father well enough to be able to discern that there was more to this explaination that what lay on the surface.

"Who is his wife?" wondered Draco, cautiously.

"Andromeda Black Shacklebolt."

Draco wasn't sure what to do with this information. He _was _rather startled that his aunt had married the Minister and they'd started a family together, just a few short years ago. Draco knew that witches didn't reach middle age until their seventies or eighties, with the ability to have healthy and numerous pregnancies up until they reached that point in life - but, still.

Lucius seemed to share something of a similar sentiment. "As I said, it was merely context for the Weasley Administration coming about and not of direct importance. What is important is that Arthur Weasley and his administration have given the Order of the Phoenix an expanded authority in their oversight of the Hogwarts Birth Quill."

"Which means...?"

"This is the third letter that has been sent since Scorpius turned twelve back in November, yes?"

"Correct. The original copy is back at home in my study, under wards, and the one that came right after Titania was born was given to Mother to use for further equations and research."

Lucius nodded, grimly. "As I suspected. Draco, if you don't respond to this letter and soon - Potter and his Order will come searching, especially when they see whose child's letter is being ignored."

Twenty years of enforced censorship of anything to do with Potter should have brought him peace, the passing of time enough to let anything from their childhood stay in the past where it was.

"He has no right," growled Draco, surprising himself with the depth of venom and anger he felt at the thought of Potter coming to disturb the carefully curated life that he and Aurelia had created for themselves, half a world away.

"He has every right, when it comes to the welfare of a British citizen." Lucius replied plainly. "This unavoidable fact is the entire reason why I brought up the urgency of this and insisted upon being able to speak freely."

Lucius turned away from the sunset, bathed in the reddish glow from the Sun that was sinking further beneath the horizon and prompting the fairy-light to comes on with the onset of darkness. Somehow, the eerie glow from the setting sun gave him a foreboding cast, bolstering the grave and worried look in his iron-gray eyes.

"As I said before, I'm not attempting to pry into your intimate life nor exert unwelcome influence over the rearing of my grandson - but, Draco, the last thing you want is Potter with the full force of the Order of the Phoenix coming in search of you and unraveling everything about your life, in an instant."

Draco closed his eyes, as all the implications slammed into him with the ferocity of a Hungarian Horntail.

Whether they liked it or not, if what Lucius had shared was any indication, then the decision about Scorpius would attend Hogwarts or not needed to made and the decision needed to be made soon.

Otherwise, the ability to decide for themselves how to expose their protected, sheltered family from the past would be taken out their hands completely -

And Potter would be the one to decide, for them.

* * *

(**Author's Note**: A sneak peak at what Harry and the Weasleys and friends have been getting up to in Wizarding Britain, nineteen years later - but I promise, all is not as it appears!

After this chapter, there is an interlude, which will feature the wedding vow renewal in an intermission of pure fluff, followed by the next chapter. Again, thank you for your patience with the long wait for this chapter and onward we go. Reviews are welcomed!)


	6. Interlude II : Bless the Union

**INTERLUDE**: Bless the Union

From the moment she had turned fifteen, courtship offers had poured into her father's study, from more than one noble and pure suitor, and all had been considered thoroughly.

Narcissa had refused to consider or entertain a single courtship offer, for she had already known by then who her heart belonged to.

For the past forty-five years, Narcissa had loved Lucius Malfoy with all of the possible might of her soul and it was this unbreakable love that had her overflowing with radiant joy, as she prepared to celebrate forty years of honoring that love by being his wife.

The innocent and sincere promise to keep their love and the family created from their love at the center of their lives, during their Bonding Ceremony forty years ago, had seemed so simple, so clear, and so straightforward, back then. As a witch of nineteen barely out of Hogwarts and preparing to pledge her life and her magic to the young Heir of the Ancient and Most Sincere House of Malfoy, she had been eager and proud to swear upon the magic that would create the fusion of their Marital Bond, without a second thought to what the magic of Matrimony meant.

Forty years had taught her how naive and simplistic her child-like fantasies had been.

Forty years had forged her with fire, through war and sacrifice and fear and prison and death. With each experience they survived through and lived through, their magic fused deeper, their vows became stronger, and their union became unbreakable.

Tonight, forty years after that snowy Sunday afternoon when she'd left behind all that was Narcissa Pandora Black and had become Narcissa B. Malfoy, the Lady Malfoy...Narcissa was ready to celebrate and rejoice every second of those forty years, which were deeply cherished.

Narcissa approached the emerald-infused stairwell that would lead down to the Entrance Hall, where Lucius awaited her.

She might not be a youthful, virginal bride of nineteen anymore - but, she'd come to appreciate the power and wisdom in being a matriarch approaching her sixties, with a husband, three children, and seven grandchildren to treasure, eternally.

Narcissa had a feeling that Lucius would, as well, when he saw her.

"Well, husband mine - what is your opinion? Am I anything like the bride I was when we Bonded on February 27th, 1977?"

Lucius turned around at the sound of his wife's voice.

His entire face transformed as if he were a worshiper looking upon his most adored goddess, as if devotion and praise in her name were all he ever wanted to do.

"No, I don't believe so," Lucius declared, quietly. "The young witch I gave my hand to in Bonded Matrimony was a maiden bride by the name of Narcissa Pandora Black, a daughter of the House of Black. The goddess I see before me is Narcissa Pandora Malfoy, the Lady Malfoy and the absolute queen of my soul."

If he lived a thousand lifetimes, nothing would be as beautiful to Lucius as his wife when she was aglow with the warmth of his worship and praise of her.

As the Heir Malfoy, he had a wealth of options as to whom his wife would be, both here in Britain and abroad. It had seemed like everyone had waited with bated breathe to see whom he would finally decide to court - and, his selection of a third daughter from a cadet branch of an Ancient House purer in blood and pedigree than the Ancient and Sincere House of Malfoy had been startling and questioned.

The one person who didn't question him had been the only one whose opinion mattered, which had been that of his father, Abraxas.

Abraxas had known that the allure and worship of a witch of purer blood than his own was the weakness of many Malfoy Lords before him, as it had been his very own in Ourania Carrow, his wife. With quiet approval of his selection, Abraxas had arranged for Lucius to be able to court Narcissa and win her heart.

Forty years later, as he watched her descend down the stairs of the mansion he'd purchased for her in honor of their anniversary, Lucius was never more thankful than he was for the treasure he'd won in the heart of the Lady Malfoy.

"Happy anniversary, Lady Malfoy," Lucius said regally, capturing her mouth in a kiss that every bit as dazzling as the Maiden's Kiss - the first kiss - she'd ever allowed him. "Thank you for forty years of love, partnership, family, and life. May we have forty more times two, my Queen."

Narcissa blinked away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. Without fail, Lucius knew the direct path to her heart, her deepest emotions, and after all these years - it was clear, he understood and honored the path to her magic and her soul, just as well.

"Happy anniversary to you, Lord Malfoy," Narcissa replied, once she'd found her voice through the thickness of her tears. "Thank you for forty years of protection, purpose, adoration, and return from Dis. I pray that we have forty more times two years of evolution and ascension, my Lord."

As if pulled together by the magnetism of their love, Lucius and Narcissa met once more in a kiss, and thoroughly lost themselves in the depth of their love for one another, the power of their Martial Bond, and the alchemy of the evolutionary journey they'd traveled upon as Husband and Wife for the past forty years.

* * *

"Here they come! Grandfather and Grandmummy are coming!"

Draco and Aurelia shared a beatific smile as Eridanus came scurrying up the cobblestone garden path, his pointed chin tiltled up importantly as he came up to them.

"Mummy, Father," Eridanus said, slightly out of breath. "Grandfather and Grandmummy must have seen their letter, for their on their way down here!"

Aurelia knelt down before their youngest son, her brown eyes the same as his - down to the serious, knowing gleam. "Thank you, Eri. Can you also let you brothers and sisters know, right away?"

As if she'd asked him to ensure the life and liberty of his siblings, Eridanus raced off to make a lap around the garden, quickly spreading the message.

Draco smiled with pure adoration at the sight before him. "Do you think our children will be doing something like this for us in fifty years' time?"

Aurelia looked over her shoulder, her eyes catching the fairy-light and illuminating the cinnamon and honey hue of them. Her smile - perfect, breathtaking, and beautiful enough to still give him butterflies after all this time - was soft and full of peace and security, a peace that had been fought for and earned with the sacrifice of their souls, it seemed. In her dress robes of deep, rich topaz gold, she seemed to be the embodiment of her namesake - a golden light.

"I would like to think they would," Aurelia said, meaningfully. "All I want is to set a positive example for our babies and make sure that they realize that family and love are the most important gifts we have in life - and, they should treasure them."

Draco could have burst with all the love he held in his heart for his wife, this powerful, fierce witch whom he loved with the might of the Universe - and, had blessed him enough to make him and their children the center of her own personal Universe.

"I think we have, love. I think we have..." Draco grinned, as Lucius and Narcissa entered The Orchid Garden curiously, only to be startled by the overwhelming shout of surprise from the children. "This is love, this is family, and this is all they've ever known, because that's what we've given and taught them."

Aurelia came over to him and stepped into his embrace, accepting the searing kiss from her that was inspired by the intensity of the love they shared between them.

"Mummy! Father!" an outraged voice declared. "Grandfather and Grandmummy are supposed to be renewing their vows with a Bonding Kiss - not you!"

Draco and Aurelia broke apart, discovering their moment of passion to have been witnessed by Lucius and Narcissa, as well as Antares and Caelum, and all seven of their children.

Their smiles were joyful, for despite all that had happened and all that had come about, they were here and present for this moment - and it was a gift, beyond measure.


	7. Part the Fifth: March 2017

**Chapter Five**: March 2017

**The Nest House  
Conjure Pointe, Northern Territory  
Wizarding Republic of Australia**

**March 2017**

"I have excellent news, my love. Mother and Father want to spend their remainder of their time with Antares, Caelum, and all our little ones."

Aurelia looked up from her case file, a soft smile coming to her face as her husband entered her study without warning.

The burning look Draco had for her warmed her in places only he knew of, as he closed the door to her study behind himself pointedly, renewing the wards with a familiar tap of his wand. Aurelia laughed as Draco swept her up from her desk chair, pulling her into a passionate, burning kiss, before allowing her to sit back down once more, as he perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"I'm sorry - what were we talking about?" asked Aurelia, her bright-brown eyes glittering with the dreamiest of expressions. "Something about the children and spending time, I believe..."

Draco smirked. "Mother and Father will be departing back to Britain on Thursday afternoon, thus they'd like to spend their final day with Antares and Caelum, as well as our children. We have an unexpected holiday to ourselves, love."

Aurelia raised her brow, questioningly.

"An unexpected holiday? Draco, the week has barely started. We can't just nip off for a holiday on a Tuesday."

"Of course, we can." Draco declarely, confidently. "Tomorrow is the high point of the Equinox, thus all of the children will be on holiday from school, and the Lord and Lady Malfoy have decided to mind the entire brood for tonight and tomorrow, while we have time to ourselves."

Draco leaned down and kissed her once more, ardently. A pleasant tingle crept down her spine, as the kiss deepened. Fifteen years of marriage so far and Aurelia was happier than she could express that moments like this were often and sincere, even still.

"Tonight and tomorrow?" Aurelia wondered, as their lips parted.

Draco reached into the breast-pocket of his dragonhide vest, offering her the sunset red postcard that instantly filled her with peace and comfort. "Our invitation arrived back in January, as usual. However, with Titania barely being a month old, Mother sat aside the missive until we were ready to give it our attention."

Aurelia accepted the postcard, smiling as she recalled how she'd never associated the color red with peace, wellness, and security. "The Pax Aeterna Center - forever wecloming, forever peaceful, forever healing." The simple but powerful mantra filled her with the warmth of memories.

"I was of the mind that this year, we use our invitation for ourselves, and take a step back from our Nest House." Draco reached out and pulled at one of her thick, riotous curls, gently. "If you are amendable and it causes you no anxiety, may I suggest that we accept our invitation to The Pax Aeterna Center? We would leave this evening, after an early dinner with our children, then spend tonight and all of the day in San Junipero, at The Pax Aeterna Center. As our luck would have it, The Redemption House is available and free to us, should we choose to accept tonight."

Aurelia considered this.

When she had arrived in the Wizarding Republic of Australia in June 2001, she had been broken and traumatized and lost as to what steps she should take next in life.

Although she could not have said who had promised or suggested such an idea, Aurelia had believed wholeheartedly that with the end of Lord Voldemort, on that chilled and bloody morning in May of 1998 - the end of the Second War would be swift, neat, clean, and effortless. After all, Lord Voldemort had been the biggest problem, the central issue, the one linchpin in the entire Second War that stood in their way of peace and resolution. When an adolescent Harry Potter had quite literally sacrificed his life to see Lord Voldemort rendered human and defeated, it was supposed to have meant that the Second War ended with him, as well.

The idea had been childish, unfounded, and the source of her truest and greatest pain, as Aurelia had realized over the following two years, since Lord Voldemort's death.

Whatever final instructions that Lord Voldemort had left his followers and his Dark movement with, his Death Eaters and his supporters had been viciously committed to seeing it realized, no matter if they had a leader or not. Within days of the Final Battle, the attacks had started - systemic, organized terrorism that was born from leaderless followers of the Dark Lord.

When the last Death Eater had been killed or jailed, the Ministry had finally been purged and cleansed of corruption and infiltration, and Hogwarts had finally been rebuilt and its strongest, oldest wards restored, two years had passed by, in a blur of survival, death, grief, and determination to see better days. Everyone else had thrived in the mission of eradicating the leaderless Dark Order, an unending distraction from a world that had been forever changed.

Aurelia, however, had been destroyed by the continued warfare.

Month after month had passed, until there was finally the time to leave and go seek out her parents - and, what she had arrived to in Australia, in the summer of 2000, had been the break in her soul that she thought she'd never heal from.

The Pax Aeterna Center had healed that break. The Pax Aeterna Center had given her the space to come apart and be rebuilt, again. The Pax Aeterna Center had allowed the broken and starved and wounded and grieving witch that had arrived at its doors to die the death that she had felt destined for - and, to birth herself anew, as Aurelia Gray.

The Pax Aeterna Center had offered her stability, comfort, and peace, during one of the most challenging and painful times in her life, one of the greatest moments of change and forward movement she'd encountered so far.

If for no other reason that the peace and the comfort that The Pax Aeterna Center had brought, Aurelia wanted to go. However, she couldn't deny that uninterrupted time with her husband was the stronger allure. It wasn't often that they were allowed time to themselves, as their family continued to grow, their careers thrived, and they continuously moved forward with the vision of their life they wanted to see come to fruition. These moments were as rare as the peace found at The Pax Aeterna Center and Aurelia would be a fool, if she were to pass upon it.

With a smile, Aurelia traced the welcoming, soothing gold lettering of the invitation and looked up through her lashes at her husband.

Draco looked upon her patiently, devotedly, hopefully.

"If the Lord and Lady Malfoy are amendable to minding our brood, then I am amendable to accepting the invitation to The Pax Aeterna Center - just you and I."

Aurelia couldn't help but laugh with adoration, as Draco leapt from his perch on her desk, with a glowing and pleased smile.

"Excellent!" Draco leaned down and kissed her soundly. "Be prepared to depart shortly after our early dinner, my love. We have a full night and day of magic and memories to enjoy and I don't want to waste a second of our time together."

Aurelia hardly had the chance to answer, as Draco cheerfully bounded from her study.

* * *

The Pax Aeterna Center was the centerpoint of San Junipero, a secluded Wizarding village that was able to harness the magic of Australia's Gold Coast to keep itself hidden from Non-Magicals. Constructed from clear quartz, amethyst, and obsidian, The Pax Aeterna Center was a beacon of illumination and beauty that instantly soothed the spirits of those who'd come to its gates, seeking healing and forgiveness and restoration.

As Draco and Aurelia were brought to the front gates of the center by magi-vehicle, gathering their overnight bag and allowing the self-automated car to collect its fare, the soft look they shared with one another was comforting and assuring.

The Pax Aeterna Center is where all of it had ended and started, for both Draco and Aurelia, and there was no better pleasure than coming back to the place that had liberated them and given them a future they'd never dreamed of.

"Be welcome, Councilman Malfoy, Midwife Malfoy. The Pax Aeterna Center is pleased at your return!"

A familiar, brown-skinned witch was approaching the gates, her winning smile reminding them of all the help and support she'd provided as they spent the first year of their marriage here at The Pax Aeterna Center. Damaris waved her hand, lightly, and the gates opened themselves smoothly, allowing the Head Counselor to beckon them inside the gates, warmly.

Draco and Aurelia smiled beatifcally, allowing Damaris to envelop them in a brief, bright hug.

"I'm so pleased to see you, Councilman, Midwife." Damaris said, fondly. "You've arrived exactly on schedule, with The Redemption House prepared for your overnight stay. Master Rae will be unavailable for an afternoon tea, unfortunately, as the Equinox has his schedule rather full - but, I'll be enjoying the privilege of a farewell tea with the pair of you, before you depart The Center."

Draco made a pleased noise. "While we regret having missed Master Rae, the pleasure would still be all ours, Counselor Damaris."

"Wonderful!" Damaris declared, satisfied that the instructions that Draco had given her had been adequately fulfilled. "Of course, if there is anything you need, you need only ask and everything remains as desired, in The Redemption House. Here are the keys and dinner is at half-past seven, if you desire to join us for your evening meal. Is there anything else I can attend to for you, Councilman, Midwife?"

Aurelia shook her head, her smile warm and dazzling for the witch who'd helped herself and Draco become who they were, today. "No thank you, Damaris. We appreciate everything and we will certainly let you know if we have need of anything."

"Very well, Midwife Malfoy." Damaris appraised them, warmly, before adding in a far more meaningful voice: "I'm happy to see you both, healthy and still as whole as when we departed, Draco, Aurelia. It means the world to see that you are a living testament of the healing that The Pax Aeterna Center can bring and help you sustain. Be welcome here, children."

Damaris excused herself quietly, leaving Draco and Aurelia to themselves, in the coolness of the approaching evening.

The Pax Aeterna Center glowed like a beacon of light, in the deep colors of the beautiful sunset. The simple, timeless sight offered peace in and of itself as Draco and Aurelia both reflected on how a moment like this would have been unimaginable, if they'd never come to The Pax Aeterna Center, back in the summer of 2000.

Thoughtfully, Draco pressed a soft kiss to his wife's temple, pulling him against her snugly as he sighed with contentment.

"The Redemption House awaits us, my golden love," Draco murmured, the quiet peace of the night seeming to be too scared to be disrupted with loud tones and words. "Shall we?"

Aurelia smiled, peaceably. "Yes, husband mine. We shall."

The Redemption House was the furthest retreat home on the seaside property that encompassed the full campus of The Pax Aeterna Center.

A simple and welcoming beach house, with a back porch that stretched into the private beach that belonged to the center, The Redemption House was the first true home that Aurelia had ever had - and, her heart swelled with the memories and the love she had for the bunaglow house where her life had truly started.

"Exactly the same as we left it," said Draco, with a pleased laugh. "I wonder if this is how it has been the whole time or if Damaris made a special modification for our stay."

"I could care less, as long as it is as we left it, after Corvus's first birthday," Aurelia declared, as she let go of Draco's hand and dashed ahead, eagerly. "I can't believe how much I've missed this house!"

Draco smiled with affection, as Aurelia opened the door cheerily, and squealed with happy surprise. If her fond and adoring noises and exclaimations were anything to go by, The Redemption House looked just as it did when they'd packed the last of their things and moved to the completed Nest House, shortly after Corvus had celebrated his first birthday.

True joy was radiating from his wife, as Draco entered the house and closed the door securely behind them, and took in the familiar sight of the first home he'd ever known.

The first home that he'd made with Aurelia, as they'd allowed their pure and raw love for each other to guide them through the unfamiliar journeys of marriage and parenting. The first home that he had never felt sad or anxious or worried or threatened in, the very first home where he'd learned the true meaning of love and happiness and acceptance.

"This is the best holiday I could ever have, Draco - truly, I mean it!" Aurelia's voice came from somewhere in the back of the house, likely from within the bedroom that offered a stunning ocean view. "I needed this, so very much right now. With all that is going on with Scorpius and the choice we're destined to make - I need to be reminded of where we started and how far we've come."

Draco followed the sound of his wife's voice, distantly observing how nothing about The Redemption House had truly changed in the fifteen years since they'd left it.

"I'm happy that I've made you happy, my golden love," Draco replied, lovingly, as he reached the bedroom. His hunch had been right - Aurelia was standing, enchanted, in before the wide window that faced opposite of their bed. "I believe I needed this, too."

Aurelia turned around, abruptly.

"I'm not clueless, you know. I'm aware that this was orchestrated because we have to make a final decision about Scorpius."

"I figured that you weren't lost on the timing. A Gryffindor you might be, but you've always been more clever than the average lion."

Aurelia smiled, tremulously.

"I have one request, one thing that I want, before we have to have that conversation."

"Anything, Aurelia." Draco said, feelingly. "Your wish is my command."

"Let us have one uninterrupted night for ourselves, where we don't worry about anything other than each other - and in the morning, we face our fears and make our decision."

Draco didn't even have to pause to consider or debate.

"As I said, my love - your wish is my command. The morning will bring what it brings and we will worry about it, then."

* * *

After the blissful night that they shared in the loving familiarity of their first bedroom of their first home, Draco and Aurelia arose the following morning with the steely reserve to make the hardest decision of their lives, thus far.

An indulgent breakfast spread awaited them on the porch, the waves of the Coral Sea as comforting as they were invigorating, and after enjoying the simple peace of a breakfast betweent themselves and no other, the discussion began.

"We have until the first of April to make a decision about Scorpius and his Hogwarts letter." Draco announced, without preamble. "If we don't make a decision by then, then the decision will be taken out of our hands and put in the hands of the British government. Today, before we leave - we must have our final decision as to whether or not Scorpius will attend Hogwarts and return to Britain."

Aurelia took a sip of her Antipodean Opaleye-roasted coffee. "Why the urgency? I thought that we rightfully had until the final day of July to decide. Your words are suggesting that this is different or untrue?"

"I have been informed that according to the current laws of Wizarding Britain, the issuance of Hogwarts letters come with a cautionary measure called the Three Strikes Act."

Aurelia pursed her lips, before speaking. "Informed? I know that whatever you learned had to come from either Lord Malfoy or Mother Malfoy. No need for the subterfuge."

Draco snickered, briefly. "Very well, then. I've been in discussion with Father about this and received a fair amount of wisdom and intelligence I feel we need to use, so as to get a solid solution."

Aurelia considered this. She wasn't sure why it unsettled her to have Lucius so involved in this complex, challenging problem, despite how freely they'd gone to Narcissa, for her help and insight. Perhaps it was the shadows of the past, as always; the shadows that never allowed her to forget what happened when Lucius was the engineer and architecture of plans or ambitions involving other people.

"I am willing to share freely with you what he has shared with me, but understand that it requires breaking your self-imposed vow of ignorance, as it pertains to Wizarding Britain." Draco waited patiently, as he watched the cogs and wheels of his wife's brilliant mind to process the offer, giving her the space and time she needed to make an honest decision.

Aurelia looked away from the ocean, her face set with a steely determination.

"I'm listening, Draco. Tell me what I need to know to make the best decision for our son."

Draco seemed impressed and relieved, all at once.

"The Three Strikes Act states that if a Hogwarts letter is sent to a Wizarding child, who resides outside of the British Wizarding World, and there is no response by the third time the Quill sends out a letter - the Ministry for Magic and its agents are permitted to open an investigation as to what the cause of non-response is." Draco paused, allowing her to take this in before continuing. "The British Ministry defines outside the British Wizarding World as primarily the British Non-Magical World. However, according to its parent law, the Three Strikes Act is allowed to definite outside of the British Wizarding World as foreign countries, territorities, or nation-states where a British Wizarding citizen resides."

Aurelia allowed her cup of coffee settled sharply upon the breakfast table, her face troubled.

"Scorpius is a British citizen, according to Mother Malfoy - and, if we don't respond to the letter by the time the next one is issued, the Ministry will come looking for us, no matter what we do."

"The Ministry is the least of my concerns, Auri," Draco confessed, quietly. "I'm more concerned about its agents, who will be the ones truly conducting the investigation."

Aurelia frowned. "What agents?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is who are tasked with enforcing the Three Strikes Act and its parent law, Potter's Law, and if we don't answer, it will be the Order knocking on our doors."

Aurelia raised a trembling hand to her mouth, determined to control the overwhelming emotions that were spiking within her, as she took in her husband's words.

"The Order of the Phoenix still exists," Aurelia said, hollowly. "If the Order still exists, then that has to mean that the war never ended."

"No, my love, the Second War _did _end. As of May 1st, 2000, the Civil Wars have ended and are as much of a history lesson as Grindelwald's War." Draco reached for Aurelia's trembling hands, kissing them assuredly as he afforded her the opportunity to calm down from the scare that her worst nightmare had somehow continued in her absence. "According to Father, the Order of the Phoenix is no longer an underground militia, but instead a civil defense unit that advocates the best interest of the British Wizarding World and its citizenry. The Order functions as an independent, democratically-run organization and if Father is to be believed, then the Order is the true authority and influence in Britain - not the Ministry."

Aurelia gripped her husband's hands, anxiously, as she reflected on this.

"Potter's Law." Aurelia said, after several moments of worried. "What's Potter's Law?"

Draco was the one to look towards the ocean, this time. "Potter's Law is one of the landmark pieces of legistation passed by the Shacklebolt Administration, somewhere around ten years ago. The law gives full authority to the Ministry and its agency to act in the best interest of Wizarding youth who do not reside in the British Wizarding World, ensuring that they are protected and safely integrated into the British Wizarding World. Although it was passed during the Shacklebolt Administration, the new adminstration has upheld its passage, and continues to enforce it with even greater zeal than the originating adminstration."

Aurelia blinked, somewhere between surprise and apprehension. "Well, I suppose there is nothing wrong with the spirit of the law. Certainly, it should have been something that existed, back when we were at school." Aurelia worried at her bottom lip for a moment, before adding: "Kingsley is no longer Minister, I'm gathering. Who's the new Minister?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"_Mr. Weasley_?"

A name that she hadn't uttered or mentioned in nearly twenty years. A wizard who she hadn't seen since the final birthday she had spent in Britain, in the garden of The Burrow - the night before her body had been found in her flat in Hogsmeade. While she supposed that she wasn't entirely shocked that after all Arthur Weasley had done and endured and survived, he would be the Minister for Magic of Wizarding Britain. Aurelia was stunned by the news that kind, thoughtful, wise Mr. Weasley was apparently the most powerful wizard in Britain - and, she wondered what had taken place, for such a world to come to pass.

"According to Father, the Shacklebolt Adminstration only served half of its second term, resigning in the summer of 2014 and citing his need to be with his growing family as his reason for stepping down as Minister."

Aurelia tried to smile at the thought of Kingsley Shacklebolt, married and with a family of his own; somehow, the thought of the spirited, robust, and adventurous Auror doing something as mundane was amusing as it was pleasing. "Well, that's nice to know that there is a perfectly pleasant reason he stepped down and Mr. Weasley became Minister. Who is his bride?"

Draco smirked with an edge of something that reminded Aurelia of the twins, when they were in one of their meaner moods. "From what I understand, Madame Shacklebolt is my aunt - and, I have two young cousins, named Perseus and Phoebe, who aren't quiet old enough to attend Hogwarts."

"Andromeda?" Aurelia didn't seem to know what to make of this, anymore than Draco did when he first heard the news. "Well - I mean, I suppose that makes sense - "

"That's neither here nor there, though it is - startling." Draco said, pushing the conversation forward. "What is both here and there is that Weasley as Minister is enforcing Potter's Law and all its acts and policies far more rabidly than the previous administration, thus our answer is necessary, before the Order comes bursting through out front door."

Aurelia nodded, distractedly.

"I thought I was decided on what I wanted, but that was before I learned of this," Aurelia said, somewhat to herself. With aching, intense eyes, Aurelia looked feelingly at her husband and added: "Tell me more of what Britain is like, under the influence of Mr. Weasley and the Order. I didn't think I wanted to know, but..."

Draco didn't answer immediately. Aurelia didn't push, her own mind continuing to race and turn over with the pieces of information she'd been given thus far - and the unthinkable future that had come to pass, with her absence and her wilfull ignorance.

"There is much that I learned, but I will only share what you are ready to know and talk about," Draco said, finally. "Ask what you like and if I have the answers, I will certainly give them to you."

Aurelia sighed. "Mr. Weasley is the Minister, I gathered. What of Hogwarts? There was something that kept your parents from allowing Antares and Caelum to attend Hogwarts. What institution would be sending our son to, if we chose to say yes?"

Draco appeared to have had plenty of time to think over what he'd learned and share what he knew, without any hint of how he felt about what he shared. "Minerva McGonagall is the Headmistress of Hogwarts, as she has been since 1998. It is understood that she intends to keep her tenure until she chooses to retire, which will likely be no time soon as she is in perfect health in her nineties. From what I understand, McGonagall's Hogwarts is an academic instituion that is nothing like Dumbledore's war room that he allowed the school to be as he wore his many hats. The quality of instruction has improved greatly. There is basic education classes added to the lower form to improve the overall learning experience, as well an expansion in magical arts for the students to specialize and begin apprenticeships in in the upper form. McGonagall's Deputy is Filius Flitwick and of the two, they are the only one of the original staff that remains. Everyone else either retired, passed on through the Veil, or chose other opportunities outside of Hogwarts, following the Final Battle. As far as what it is like as an academic institution - Father and Mother agree that Hogwarts is finally the premier instution for British magical education, as it should have been, if it weren't for the misfortune of Dumbledore's tenure."

Aurelia narrowed her eyes. "So, what was the problem?"

"While McGonagall's Hogwarts is the institution that appears above reproach on paper, the social climate of the school is...rather intolerable to anything that differs from the political standard."

"What is the political standard?" Aurelia asked, hesitantly.

"Anything that is anti-Benevolent Magic is unwelcome in Hogwarts and in Britain - and, those from traditionally Malefic Magic heritage aren't well tolerated in the halls of Hogwarts."

Aurelia frowned, as she thought about this. She was familiar with the ancient classifications of Magic - Benevolent, Peregrine, and Malefic. In its most simplisitic understanding, Benevolent Magic could be seen as Light, Peregrine Magic could be understood as Neutral, and Malefic Magic could be determined to be Dark. While she could understand that Malefic Magic could be experienced as harmful, aggressive, or unethical, the reality was that it was as much apart of Magic as Benevolent or Peregrine Magic.

Was Professor McGonagall cultivating an academic environment that was hostile to anything that wasn't Benevolent? Were students who didn't ascribe to or were born of Light Magic unwelcome in her Hogwarts?

Aurelia worriedly asked this of her husband, not comforted by his similarly worried shrug.

"All I know is, Father and Mother were not comfortable letting Antares attend Hogwarts nor Caelum. However, the decision that my parents made for their children may not be what is best for our child is a distinction I'm willing to make."

Aurelia nodded, appreciatively of this, relieved that this wasn't an argument they'd have to have.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

Aurelia did, but she wasn't sure if it was wise to ask. Information such as who the current Minister was, who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, or what factors would make it unsafe or safe for their son to attend school there was what was important and crucial. Her curiosities about the life and the people she'd left behind - perhaps that was not the Pandora's Box she wanted to open.

"If we allow Scorpius to go to Hogwarts," Aurelia began, determined to keep herself from asking questions whose answers would not give her peace, "what does something like that even look like? What arrangements would we have to make?"

Draco sighed, deeply. "I'm not sure how familiar you are with Wizarding citizenship and its complexities, but in the simplest terms: we can never again become British citizens, now that we've surrendered our citizenship and obtained citizenship, elsewhere. Therefore, returning to Britain as a family is not possible. Or, if it is, the process will be far more complex and challenging than it needs to be - especially with my status as a former convict of Azkaban Island."

"We'd have to send Scorpius alone," Aurelia realized, achingly.

"No, not alone." Draco said, reassuringly. "We would give guardianship of Scorpius to my parents for the academic year, just as they have given guardianship to me for Antares and Caelum while they are here with us in Australia. He would be with my parents and under their protection, while in Britain, and then return to us as normal, the remainder of the year."

Aurelia was surprised that this was not as alarming as she expected to be.

As of this moment, Lucius and Narcissa were caring for their children and had been since last night - and, she never once was afraid for their safety, their wellness, or if they were being loved and well-appreciated. If they were to send Scorpius to Hogwarts, it would be something like this - except extended across three terms and only for academic purposes.

Aurelia continued to dwell on this, as she prompted Draco with another concern.

"We have never told our children the truth about ourselves or who we were, before becoming Draco and Aurelia Malfoy." Aurelia looked pained, as she spoke the words. "All we have ever told them is that we met here on the Gold Coast after finishing school and courted until we married and had Corvus. They're aware of their British ancestry, of course, because of your parents - but, Draco, they aren't aware of their ancestry through me. They only know what we've told them and we won't be able to control that, once Scorpius returns to Britain."

Draco appeared troubled by this.

Aurelia was speaking nothing less than the truth, unfortunately. As far as any of their seven children or Antares or Caelum knew, Aurelia had been born in Melbourne to British parents, was homeschooled by her parents because of their extensive travels, and the only living family she had left were her uncle and aunt, Aubrey and Johanna Gray, the Auror Captain and an ambassador, respectively. Aubrey and Johanna Gray had taken Aurelia in when her parents had died when she was a teenager and through her aunt, she'd been introduced to Draco, who was a former British citizen and starting over under a Clemency Visa, in the Wizarding Republic of Australia.

Draco had courted Aurelia as he had studied for his civil servant exam for a position with Conjure Pointe Town Council, while Aurelia had prepared her for entrance exam as for her Healer apprenticeship. Draco and Aurelia had gotten married in the autumn of 2001, in a private ceremony with only the Malfoys and the Grays in attendance, and they'd led a beautiful, tight-knit life ever since, with their growing family.

Their love story had been simple, classic, uncomplicated and an adored favorite of their children to hear, whenever the mood struck them.

Never once had they'd ever told their children anything resembling the truth - and, it was a frightening thought that Scorpius could discover it unwittingly, if they allowed him to go to Hogwarts. Then what would happen, once he learned of the complicated and complex past that entangled his parents and his family.

"We cannot undo what has gotten us to this point and I feel traumatic if it we were to attempt to do so," Draco said, breaking the tense and thoughtful silence. "However, do you think we would be remiss in starting a policy of transparency and honest, going forward?"

Aurelia shrugged, a touch helplessly.

"What does that look like, Draco? Where does honesty start, when we haven't been transparent about anything, thus far?"

Draco inhaled, bravely. "Honestly looks likes going to our son and sharing with him that he has received a Hogwarts letter. We explain to him what it means that he's received a Hogwarts letter, why he has received it, and offer him the opportunity to be included in what will be the biggest life decision that he's had to make so far. Transparency looks like sharing the same news with the rest of our children, explaining to them the unique circumstances that led to this isolated event, and ask for their support and insight on the decision their brother has to make."

"And then?" Aurelia asked, feeling overwhelmed, already.

"Then, once we've done that - we wait to find out what our son has decided and hope that he chooses the sum that will keep him protected, once he decision is made." Draco replied heavily.

A million thoughts raced through each of their heads, as they settled into silence, each contemplating what it would mean that they were going to be honest with their children for the first time ever -

And, wondered what it meant that Scorpius was the catalyst that had brought them to this crossroads of a decision.


	8. Part the Sixth: April 2017

**Chapter Six **\- April 2017

**Spellbound Square  
Melbourne, Victoria  
Wizarding Republic of Australia**

The Tempus Charm that had been tasked with waking them at sunrise began to chime pleasantly throughout the bedroom suite - but, it was unnecessary.

Draco hadn't slept for one moment since last night. As he and Aurelia had been preparing for bed, enjoying the unexpected company of Miranda and Titania sharing their bed with sweet giggles and the most charming love and affection for each other as sisters, Draco had made the mistake of looking at the Tempus Charm Clock near the window. One look had confirmed that the final few moments of March were dwindling away and the beginning of April had arrived.

The beginning of April meant that another Hogwarts letter was due to arrive and this time, there would be no hiding or concealing the letter and its intention to reach Scorpius.

This time, for the first time, Scorpius would recieve his Hogwarts letter as he should have back when he turned eleven on the fifth of November.

This time, Scorpius would see this Hogwarts letter before either of his parents and they would have to wait, patiently, until their child felt he should come to them and seek their inclusion in this very crucial moment of his life.

This time, truth and transparency would be in the hands of one of their children, instead of either Draco and Aurelia -

And, Draco wasn't sure if he was relieved or anxious about this, as he dispelled the clock alarm and rose from the bed.

"Mother Magic, if you're listening, please let this go as planned, for my son and for our family," Draco found himself unexpectedly uttering, in a hushed whisper, as he adjusted the bedcovers around his wife and youngest daughters. "All I ask in this moment is grace and mercy, as we make the hardest decision of our lives and live with the decision that is made."

There was a pulse of magic, which comforted Draco immensely, soothing his nervousness instantly and reassuring him that his prayer had been heard and accepted.

A quiet and thoughtful knocked sounded on the bedroom door, as anticipated.

Captain Aubrey Gray smiled with rare wamrth, as Draco answered the door. "Grand rising, Nephew. How do you fare, this morning?"

Draco accepted the warm cup of coffee from Captain Gray, appreciating that his wife's uncle was an impossibly early riser and any stay at his home guaranteed that coffee was always how the day was begun on the Gray Compound.

"I'm well as can be expected, Uncle." Draco took a deep sip of coffee and moaned, appreciately. "I presume the letter arrived, as expected?"

Captain Gray nodded, gravely. "That it did, Nephew. Reached the post wards about an hour ago and I have just finished giving it an extensive, thorough examination. No curses, no enchantments - nothing untoward. As always, an authentic missive from Hogwarts."

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled, as if fortifying himself.

"Very well, then. If you're satifisfied there is nothing that will harm my son, we'd like if you'd put the letter in Scorpius's bedroom and allow him to wake up to it."

Captain Gray grinned. "If I know my great-nephew, the wait won't be long at all." His grin slipped as quickly as it came, his expression grave once more, as he added: "You are aware that there is nobody on the face of the Earth that will take your child away from here, if I have anything to say about. If the Wizarding Republic of Australia has anything to say about it."

Draco offered a half-smile to his wife's uncle. "I'd like to think that's the case, Uncle, but as we shared with you - it may not be."

"The British Wizarding World doesn't have what it needs to face the might of the Magical Commonwealth of Oceania." Captain Gray declared, savagely. "If they so much as _try _to remove Scorpius from Australian soil without your express permission or blessing, they will learn and understand just how dear the Commonwealth holds its children and their best interest. Scorpius is my nephew, the child of my niece - and, I give you my word as the High Captain of the National Auror Corp, there will be no harm that Britain will deal to him on my soil."

Draco closed his eyes, briefly overwhelmed.

Captain Gray and his word were what had allowed Aurelia to become the witch she was and had protected them every moment of the past seventeen years. If nothing else could be trusted, it was that Aubrey Gray held no love or respect for Britain or its power, and he'd do everything he could to impede and prevent them from getting what they felt was rightfully theirs.

"We thank you, Uncle - truly." Draco murmured.

"No need for thanks, Nephew. A Gray protects his womenfolk, his children, and his family, at all costs." Captain Gray clasped Draco's shoulders, fondly, encouragingly. "If there is anything that either you or my niece need, Jo and I are here for you. Let us know, Draco."

Captain Gray left Draco with his thoughts, as he went began walking up the staircase to the landing above, where the Malfoy children were dispersed across their guest rooms and sleeping soundly. Draco closed the door behind him and went to sit in the armchair by the window. The skyline of Melbourne was clearly visible and something to be distracted by, as he lost himself in his thoughts and waited for the inevitable.

This was the final opportunity that Hogwarts was going to afford them to answer, before flagging Scorpius and his letter as in need of attention.

If there was no answer or acknowledgement, Hogwarts was going to alert the Order of the Phoenix and the British Ministry. The alert would likely be flagged as a higher level of urgency, because of the child in question, and Draco could only imagine that with the reputation and the past he left behind in Britain - every one of those institutions would be chomping at the bit to make an example of the House of Malfoy. There would be no mercy or grace or clemency offered to Draco or his son, as Potter's Law came down on them with the full might and force of its authority.

Potter's Law would be disrupt and destroy every moment of the life that Draco and Aurelia had fought to created, keep protected, and held sacred.

Draco appreciated the self-refilling charm upon his mug, as he drained it, anxiously.

Potter Law's would travel across oceans and continents to reach Draco and Scorpius and when it reached either of them, there would be no hiding or sparing its reach on Aurelia and the rest of their children. If nothing else, Draco wouldn't stand for that, wouldn't tolerate one second of it.

Aurelia had sacrificed so much to be able to live and experience this life that they had here in Australia.

If Potter or the Order of the Phoenix or the British Ministry or Hogwarts believed that they had any right to his wife or anything of her life, including her son, then Draco was ready and willing to do whatever necessary to stop him in his tracks.

Potter was nothing more than a ghost of their past.

He nor anything he was the authority of had any influence or power in their lives - and, Draco would see to that promise, one way or another.

* * *

Scorpius wasn't sure what he should do.

When he had awakened shortly after sunrise, it was because he had to use the loo. Climbing down from the top bunk with sure and sleepy feet, Scorpius had quickly tended to nature's call and returned back to the bedroom he was sharing with his brothers and his uncle with practied ease. He would have certainly fallen comfortably back to sleep, not to awaken until much later in the morning - but, the presence of a letter on his pillow stopped him from doing so.

Scorpius stared at the letter hesitantly, knowing it hadn't been on his pillow before he'd gone to the loo and concerned about where it had come from.

Great Uncle Aubrey nor Father would have allowed something that could harm him or wasn't meant for him to reach somewhere as intimate or vulnerable as his pillow, which meant he didn't need to be afraid of it. Nor would Great Auntie Johanna or Mummy let something that he couldn't handle or didn't need to deal with be left for him to discover upon waking up. If the letter had been bid permission to be sent to his rooms, waiting for him to open it and attend to it at his leisure - then, certainly, there was nothing to be hesitant or cautious of.

Scorpius, however, couldn't shake the unsure feeling that came with reaching for the envelope and looking at the emerald-ink scrawled across the yellowing parchent paper.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Scorpius read to himself, almost silently. With a frown, he looked at how it had been addressed - and was startled to see how specific and exact his location had been addressed. "What in Uluru's shadow...?"

Scorpius ripped open the letter, allowing the parchment paper to fall out and onto his lap. With every word he read, his eyes became wider and wider, his pert mouth parting in concern.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
**_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin - First Class, Transfiguration Mistress)_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Class of 2024! _

_Hogwarts awaits the acceptance of your admission, which is due no later than 31 July 2017. Enclosed you will find a list of textbooks, equipment, and supplies that will be needed when you depart London for Hogwarts Castle, as well as your boarding pass for Platform Nine and Three Quarters._

_If there is no response by the admission deadline, Hogwarts will confirm that you are withdrawing your admission with our Admissions Committee and approve your withdrawal, leaving you free to pursue alternative educational plans with our full blessing._

_We await your owl and look forward to seeing you amongst our first-years, when the term commences on 1 September 2017!_

_Sincerely,_

_**Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts  
**__(Order of Merlin - First Class, Charms Master, High Duellist)_

Scorpius exhaled, breathing out a word that Mummy would have washed his mouth out with a Scourgify for using.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had heard of the school, of course.

While there was little that Father cared to share of his childhood in Britain, Father had told them that the name of the school that he'd attended was Hogwarts. The unusual name, coupled with the rarity of Father talking about his past, was enough to make Hogwarts stand out in his memory.

However, Scorpius couldn't understand why _he _had recieved an invitation to attend.

Hogwarts was for British Wizarding youth and he was Australian, just like Mummy was. Hogwarts was in Scotland, which was far north from his family's lands in Wiltshire, in the south of England. Hogwarts was a private, top-tier education facility, with an exclusive admissions list - if Grandfather and Gran were to be believed, then the core requirement was birth, and as far as he knew, he hadn't been born in the United Kingdom.

Or, had he?

Scorpius frowned deeply, as he considered this.

There was so many questions and uncertainties, so many things that he didn't understand - so many things he clearly wasn't aware of. Making up his mind, Scorpius lithely sprang down from his top bunk, the letter clutched in his hand, and reached over to shake Corvus awake.

With a cross between a groan and a sigh, Corvus opened one earth-brown eye, grumpily.

"What's going on?" groused Corvus, brushing his tangled, dark blond hair out of his face.

Scorpius held up the letter, allowing his older brother to take a good look at it, and declared:

"I got this letter this morning and I need your help. What do you know about Hogwarts, Britain, and why I got a letter like this?"

* * *

"Ah, there you are! Father, Mother - we have to talk. This letter came this morning and there are questions that must be answered."

Draco and Aurelia shared a look with one another, as their son came striding determinedly up the bamboo pathway that circled through the rooftop garden where they'd be enjoying a late breakfast. His brother trailed behind him, anxiously, walking twice as fast to keep up.

The look of surprise wasn't that their son was approaching them about the Hogwarts letter they'd known would come.

Their surprise was reserved, instead, for the fact that Corvus was throwing himself into the chair across from Aurelia, while Scorpius scurried up behind him. Instead of Scorpius approaching them about his Hogwarts letter, it was _Corvus_, who was holding the Hogwarts letter. Corvus who had demanded a discussion upon his entry.

Draco raised his brow, curiously. "Very well, son. What letter is this and what would you like to discuss about it?"

Corvus raised his pointed chin importantly. "Scorpius got a Hogwarts letter, but that should be impossible. What gives?"

Draco frowned lightly, as if deciding on whether or not to chastise Corvus for his blutness or perhaps for speaking on behalf of his brother, a common habit he had as the eldest of their large family. Before Draco could speak, however, Scorpius took the letter that Corvus was brandishing and looked at it with wide, worried eyes.

Anxiously, Scorpius looked up at his parents, his grey eyes pale with emotion.

"How come I'm the only one who got a letter? Cor said he didn't and he said neither of the twins did, either." Scorpius looked at his parents, beseechingly. "Why am I the only odd one out?"

Aurelia made a soft, pained noise, as Scorpius continued to fidget, and she recognized the look in his eyes for what it was.

Scorpius had always been...different. The circumstances of his birth had been hellish and there were moments when it was a true fear that he wouldn't survive those first three months of his life.

Those first three months had been an experience in pain and Magic that Aurelia hadn't realized was possible.

For three months, Scorpius had been floating between worlds as his magic struggled to develop and grow and bond with his family to keep him anchored to this world. Three months where he was both living and not living, three months where his magic traveled freely and unrestrained from one side of the Veil to the other - before finally deciding to stay, to allow him to live and be healthy, as he would have been if he hadn't been born three months premature.

Prematurity in Non-Magical babies was a matter of physical health and survival. Prematurity in Wizarding babies was a matter of magic and might.

Although Scorpius had survived, he has always been different - and, as he stood beside his elder brother's chair, shifting nervously, Aurelia could see how desperately he wanted to _not _be different.

Not even in something as simple and mundane as schooling.

With her heart bursting to the seams with love for her middle son, Aurelia beckoned Scorpius to come and sit beside her, as Draco discreetly enlarged her chair to become something of a bench for two. Scorpius didn't have to be told twice. Despite being eleven years old and desperately wanting to keep up and be regarded with the same esteem that Corvus and Caelum were, Scorpius had always been their child who valued affection more than anything. The sweet, protective embrace that she was wrapping him in was clearly a comfort to him, Aurelia noted, as Scorpius hugged her back with a ferocity that was nearly uncomfortable.

"I believe a family meeting is in order," Draco said, reached his arm around his wife's shoulders to soothingly rub Scorpius's back. "Corvus, would you let everyone know that I'm calling a family meeting and it is of a matter of great importance?"

Corvus was on his feet in an instant. Much like his mother, Corvus enjoyed being entrusted with responsibility and matters of importance, determined to prove himself worthy and capable - and, earning that distinction with ease, every time.

"I'll be right back, Father," Corvus declared and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Draco took the moment of privacy, between himself and his wife and their son, and gathered both Aurelia and Scorpius into his arms. Holding them tightly, the only thing Draco could wish was that his arms were physically able to hold all of their children, as he held his wife in the same moment.

"I don't want you to be afraid, Scor," Draco said quietly. "Mother and I are going to explain what's going on and then you can make the best decision for you - and, we'll respect it and stand behind you, completely."

Scorpius peeked up from the comfort of his mother's fierce embrace, his eyes glittering with a morass of different emotions and feelings.

Despite whatever else he may have been feeling, Draco could see in his child's eyes that Scorpius believed him -

And, that was enough for Draco, for the moment.

* * *

Within minutes, Corvus had everyone on the rooftop where Draco and Aurelia waited, with Scorpius.

"What's wrong, Mummy, Father?" questioned Vega, with an edge of worry. "Corvus said I had to stop studying for my apprenticeship exam because there is a family emergency?"

"Nobody looks like they're dead or dismembered to me, Corvus John," sniffed Corona, giving her elder brother a withering glare. "You said it was a family emergency but Mummy and Father are up here having tea and scones, just as calm as they can be!"

Corvus squared his shoulders, importantly. "This is a family emergency. You'll see! Father entrusted me to come gather everyone, so that you all can learn of what's going on, too - "

"Why would you say emergency, when there is nothing immediately wrong? That was indeed an awful way of phrasing it, Corvus John, and you should be very apologetic that you were so unncessary about this." Vega glared at Corvus as irritably with her twin, folding her arms as angrily as Corona had hers folded. Clearly, they had fallen into their usual stance of Corona-and-Vega against the world - with the world currently comprising of Corvus.

"I won't argue with the two of you, when you have no idea what's going on!" Corvus declared, starting the argument he swore wasn't about to happen. "As children, I wouldn't expect - "

"Children?!"

Caelum pushed past the twins, as their mutual shriek of outrage dissolved into a more frenzied argument. While Antares watched the bickering with amusement, Caelum's startling blue eyes were trained on Draco and Aurelia and how they were sitting with a troubled Scorpius.

"Clearly, something is wrong, Corona Aurora," Caelum said, loudly enough that he was heard over Corvus and the twins. With the concern of the older brother was he wasn't, Caelum sat beside Scorpius, studying him closely - before looking at Aurelia with questioning eyes. "What's wrong, Auri? Something has to be wrong for a family meeting to be called like this."

Aurelia smiled reassuringly at her young brother-in-law, reaching over to ruffle his dark hair. Caelum was the litte brother she'd never had and the only Malfoy who had accepted her without condition, doubt, or fear - as far as he was concerned, she had always been his sister, as much as Antares was, and Aurelia was sure he didn't realize how much it meant to her.

"If Corvus John, Corona Aurora, and Vega Astraea would stop bickering like doxies," Draco said, his voice booming with an authority that instantly quieted the squabbling, "then Mother and I would be able to explain what's going on. Come, have a seat, and we'll talk."

Irritable glares and amused smirks were exchanged healthily, as Antares took the lead in seating herself at the table, followed closely by Corvus and Corona and Vega.

The conversation was sure to be more effective and meaningful, as Aubrey and Johanna were graciously keeping the littlest Malfoys occupied, as the older Malfoys had a serious discussion. Eridanus had only complained once about being included with his younger sisters, until Aubrey had promised that the pair weren't to have anything to do with Great Auntie Johanna and the tea party planned for Miranda and Titania.

Draco and Aurelia shared an intense, loaded look as the undivided attentions of Antares, Corvus, Corona, Vega, and Caelum fell upon them, insistent and expectant on learning what was troubling Scorpius so - and what it meant for the rest of them as a family.

"This morning, Scorpius received a letter from Britain - and, the letter is an invitation for him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Draco announced, getting straight to the point.

This news drew a wide spectrum of reactions from the gathered Malfoy youth.

"Are you going to allow him to go?" Corvus demanded, at once. The question he'd been clearly itching to ask since he'd first came up to the rooftop with the letter. "Hogwarts is in Europe! A boarding school, of all things. Is that really a good idea?"

Caelum appeared confused. "Oh," he said, as if his older brother's announcement had been anti-climatic. "Well, what's wrong with that? It's another option, if he doesn't get into the Institute, right?"

"Hogwarts came in _fifth _in Europe in the annual academic rankings from the ICW. The Scholomance was first, as it has been for the past hundred years - but, Beauxbatons moved into second place, with Dumstrang going down to third, and The Lyceum in fourth. And, The Lyceum just opened in Rome two years ago!" Vega shared, seeming unimpressed. "I've looked back in the achrives and it wasn't even an _entry _the top ten rankings, when you went, Father. I'd say that should make it an obselete decision, just because of that..."

Corona sighed at her twin's unforgiving assessment of schools they'd only ever heard about. "That's not the most important part of a school, Vee. Academics are important, yes, but there are other things that can make a school a good choice, besides that."

"The ICW rankings consider more than academics, Ro," Vega replied, instantly. "If Hogwarts comes in fifth, with all they consider, then that means that Scorpius would be getting a fifth-rate education - and Father and Mummy would never allow that!"

Only Antares appeared to be neither curious or unimpressed or confused. Instead, a cold, brittle glare had bloomed across her breathtakingly beautiful face, twisted her frost-toned features into something aching and angry, indeed.

"I hope you aren't allowing him to accept his invitation." Antares looked sharply between Draco and Aurelia. "He'd be better off dumb, deaf, and disenfranchised, before letting Hogwarts see a moment of his time."

Antares and the frigidity of her words silence the overlapping chatter, instantly. Scorpius peeked his snow-gold head from Aurelia's bosom, worriedly, his pale eyes widened with fear at his aunt's words.

"That is the point of this discussion, Annie," Draco said, soothingly. "We're interested in your point of view, especially, but also what the rest of the family thinks. We want everyone to be on the same piece of parchment about this, because we are a family and what happens to one is what affects all."

Not for the first time, Aurelia admired the skills and philosphies on parenting and family that her husband had brought into their home and their marriage. As a child, Aurelia couldn't remember ever feeling as though she was heard or included in anything of her life, only that her life as a series of events curated and controlled by everyone but her. Draco, on the other hand, had always been included and represented in any decisions or events that occured to the House of Malfoy - and, it was a stark shift in paradigm that Aurelia was still getting used to, seven children and nearly sixteen years later.

"I believe that before we reach that point, it would only be fair if we explained what brought us to this point," Aurelia said quietly, thankful that she had allowed her Slytherin husband and in-laws to help her create a strategy that made that phrase less frightening. "There is a reason why Scorpius received a Hogwarts letter and it has to do with his birth."

Eyes in shades of grey and blue and brown were riveted upon Aurelia, as even Scorpius leaned back marginally from her embrace, and waited for her next words.

"I'm sure this is a memory that Annie has, but I'm not sure if anyone else here remembers it. Annie had only recently turned six, Corvus was only four, and both the twins and Caelum were still in training nappies, back in 2005." Aurelia began in a voice that seemed far away from where she currently was, with her family. "I was pregnant with Scorpius, our fourth child in as many years, and the pregnancy was - difficult."

Scorpius looked troubled.

"Nothing about you was difficult, my little scorpion, not hardly." Aurelia rushed to reassure him, pressing kisses of pure love to the top of his head. "The pregnancy was only difficult because my magical core had been through two pregnancies in such close sucession before that and one of those pregnancies was a mutiple pregnancy - twice as much connectivity to my core, as with a singleton pregnancy."

Vega and Corona exchanged a knowing glance.

"When a witch is pregnant, her magical core is connected to the baby, and the baby is able to grow its own magical core from the connection with its mummy." Vega shared with everyone, in quite the factual tone, as Corona picked her where her twin sister had left off, adding: "When a witch is pregnant close together, usually there is a boost of her magical power and magical core - but, whether she is able to cope with it or not is individual to the witch in question."

Draco beamed with pride at the sharp intelligence of his oldest daughters, as Aurelia smiled with quiet pride and no small measure of relief. As Corona and Vega would be turning thirteen at the end of the month and had received their first menses only last month, Aurelia had felt it was important that she give them a thorough talk about their reproductive system - both magical and non-magical. Obviously, she had done a stellar job with her very first experience in ushering her daughters into young womanhood. Corona and Vega were bursting at the seams to share their new knowledge, as passed onto them by their mother.

"Excellent and very well remembered, daughters," Aurelia praised, her voice glowing with pride and warmth. "As your sisters quite adeptly stated - the only reason my pregnancy was difficult with you, Scorpius, was because I wasn't coping well with the influx of magic saturating my magical core, because of four pregnancies in as many years."

Scorpius appeared relieved to know this, nodding in understanding, as Aurelia kissed his temple lovingly - and Corvus leaned forward, impatiently.

"So, Mother had a difficult pregnancy with Scorpius," Corvus affirmed, before demanding: "Well, what does that have to do with a Hogwarts letter and why he received one, but none of the rest of us did?"

"The reason that her pregnancy with Scorpius and its difficulty is meaning, son, is because a family emergency occured, in the sixth month of your mother's pregnancy with your younger brother. This family emergency wasn't something that happened here in the Republic or anywhere in the Commonwealth, actually." Draco looked at Scorpius, meaningfully, as he revealed openly to his son for the first time in memory: "We were called back to Britain, discreetly, when Mummy was six months pregnant with you, and the strenuous magic required to bring us there from her was...too much for Mummy. We didn't know it until it was nearly too late, but Mummy was in labor from the moment she stepped from the Floo and it was simply too early."

Scorpius didn't seemed as though this was something that surprised him. "I was born in Britain. I recieved a Hogwarts letter because I was born too early and I was born too early in Britain."

Draco and Aurelia nodded, sadly.

Scorpius wasn't sure how he felt about this and Aurelia and Draco could both see it clearly upon his face. While Corvus and the twins had been born here in the Wizarding Republic of Australia, while Eridanus had been born in a Wizarding island in the Magical Commonwealth, off of the coast of Muggle New Zealand, and Miranda had been born while Malaysia, and Titania here in Australia as her eldest siblings. Scorpius was the only one who had been born in Britain, another part of the world entirely - and he was the only one of their children, apparently, who was simply an Australian national, because of his citizenship in Britain. Yet another thing that made him different from his siblings, different from both of his brothers and all of his sisters, for all that he was not supposed to be any different than them, at all.

"I thought you don't to go Britain anymore, Father," Vega asked, after a moment or two of thoughtful silence. "Why is it that you two were in Britain when Scorpius was born, even if he was born early?"

Aurelia looked at her husband, meeting his paling gray eyes. The pain of this story was a pain that belonged to the House of Malfoy and although this story began because of this pain - Aurelia didn't feel it was her place to speak on or share. If anyone was to tell this story of pain and survival and grief and loss, it should be Draco and no other.

"You were too little to remember, star-girl," Draco said, gently, "but, the reason why Mummy and I had to leave here in an emergency journey to Britain was because Gran was in labor with her last baby - and, it wasn't going well."

Corona and Vega's eyes widened in surprise, but Antares and Corvus both seemed thoughtful and sad, as did Caelum. The three of them knew of the last baby to be born to the Lord and Lady Malfoy - and the tragedy of her birth and death. Aurelia suspected it was the liberal and open philosophies about child-rearing that Lucius and Narcissa had that was responsible for Caelum knowing, but it pained her to know that it was memory that had Antares and Corvus familiar with this knowledge.

This would be the first time that either Scorpius or the twins would hear of the younger Malfoy Heiress that was and wasn't.

Aurelia was somewhat saddened to know that this might potentially be only the beginning of her children learning about the painful past that had preceeded and shaped their family, not too longer ago.

"Gran was pregnant with her fourth baby, around the same time that Mummy was pregnant with Scorpius," Draco began, mournfully. "Grandfather and Gran had found out that their fourth child was to be a witch and picked out her name, well before she got here - and, her name was Lyra. Lyra Pandora Malfoy."

"I helped Mummy choose that name," Antares offered quietly, drawining sad smiles from Draco and Aurelia. "My middle name is Cindora and Mummy's middle name is Pandora, so I wanted all of us to be...I don't know, connected?"

"Rest assured you are, despite Lyra being beyond the Veil," Draco said, fiercely. "Lyra is our sister and an aunt and it doesn't matter what side of the Veil she's on."

Corona looked troubled, holding onto her twin sister's hands with a bloodless grip, as they both sought answers to the shocking shift in reality that this tale was for them. Scorpius appeared to be coping on more better, his colorless-gray eyes like wide moons in his pale and anxious face.

"Why...what happened for her to now be on the other side of the Veil?" Corona asked, as if steeling herself for something she had to know but didn't quite want to hear.

Draco smiled comfortingly at his daughter, despite his sadness. "Lyra was simply too ill and too small to handle the magic she was born with. When Grandfather firecalled to let us know that Gran was in labor with Lyra, he shared with us that it was already starting off poorly. We just didn't expect for it to result in Lyra going beyond the Veil and Grandmother nearly following her."

Vega gasped. "Lyra must have been attached to strongly to Gran's magical core and it didn't separate properly during the birth. Oh, poor Gran!"

Draco seemed almost surprised at this, but not entirely. "That's exactly right, star-girl. Grandfather firecalled and told us that the Healers were having trouble separating her core from Lyra's core and as Lyra was slowly moving beyond the Veil, because she was too weak...Gran was being pulled with her."

Caelum made an upsetting noise. "Mummy almost died from having Lyra? I never knew that!"

Draco reached around his wife and placed his hand on top of his younger brother's hair, soothingly, Caelum leaning into his touch anxiously and intently. "There was no reason to share that with you, doxy," he said, running his hand through the impossibly black hair that made him the rare image of a Malfoy Heir. "Mother survives, she healed spectacularly, and although Lyra couldn't remain with us - she was able to and she is perfectly healthy and strong, in this very moment. If we wouldn't have told you just now, would have ever thought something like that to could happen to our mum, of all witches?"

Draco had chosen his words wisely, not just for Caelum, but for all of the children. Antares appeared proud to be the daughter of a woman who'd brushed the Veil had lived to tell the tale, while Corvus seemed relieved to know that no lasting damage had been done to the grandmother he loved so very dearly. Corona and Vega seemed to have less of a death-grip on each other's hands, but appeared eager for the story to continue - more eager than Scorpius, who still hadn't heard anything to soothe or appease him, thus far.

"Gran survived the birth and burial of Lyra," Draco assured everyone, as he continued, "but our having to return to Britain so hastily and at such an advance point in Mummy's pregnancy ended up causing another crisis, immediately there after."

"I was the crisis." Scorpius said, hollowly. "Wasn't I? I started being born far too early and I was the crisis, because that wasn't supposed to happen - right?"

"You are not and never were a crisis!" Aurelia declared, hugging him so tightly it appeared she wanted to squeeze such a suggestion clear out of him. "Don't ever say such things!"

Draco held them both close again, as he picked up where he'd left off: "Your mum is right, Scorpius. You were not a crisis - you were an unexpected and much needed miracle, for your birth and your survival was what helped everyone heal from Lyra and losing her to the Veil. The only crisis about your birth was that you didn't get the same gestation as your siblings - but, even in spite of that, you are powerful and you have thrived."

Scorpius looked up from his mother's desperate embrace, his eyes dark with emotion and glistening with tears as Draco held his gaze, reassuringly.

"So, because Scorpius was born in Britain, he recieved a Hogwarts letter and now, if he wants - he can go to Hogwarts?" Corvus asked, curiously. "Are you going to allow him to go?"

Draco and Aurelia shared a look, as they gathered their thoughts, preparing for a moment that they never wanted to have come.

"We are going to allow Scorpius to decide whether or not he wants to go to Hogwarts and we will give our final approval on whatever his decision is." Aurelia revealed to her children and her siblings-in-law. "Everyone else was allowed where they were schooled and we believe Scorpius should have that choice, as well, despite one of his options being in Europe."

Corvus and Corona and Vega all considered this, quietly.

Aurelia was thankful that mindful parenting practices had helped to keep the balance in a house full of powerful, strong-willed witches and wizards, and the feelings of lack and unfairness were few and far between, if ever.

Where Corvus had chosen to accept a private apprenticeship, Corona and Vega had eagerly chosen traditional schooling and the best school in the Magical Commonwealth was their natural choice.

Corvus was due to finish his apprenticeship in Wizarding History this coming summer, a full year ahead of schedule and with high honors from the Master Historian he was under the tutelage of.

Corona and Vega were the rising stars at the Institute, where they were not only breaking educational records but setting their own - while being nothing alike, for all they were twins.

Eridanus was already making his plans to follow in Corvus's footsteps and choose an apprenticeship instead of going to school like the twins, while Miranda had only now just mastered the skill of reading, shortly before her third birthday.

Titania would one day have the chance to choose her education - but, for now, Scorpius was in the spotlight and had a choice to make.

"I don't know anything about Hogwarts or Europe or what kind of school it even is." Scorpius said, troubled and anxious. "How am I supposed to make a decision when I don't know what I'm choosing?"

An outbreak of chatter erupted, Corvus and the twins and Caelum and Antares all making their opinions known at once, and as the children talked and exclaimed over one another, Draco and Aurelia shared a silent look.

Excitement would have been expected, anger at the truth would have been warranted, and determination to go on a grand adventure and be schooled in Europe was what they were bracing themselves to be slammed with. Scorpius loved exploring all the world had to offer and out of all their children, it would have been most expected that a choice like this would come to him and he'd be bursting at the seams to accept it and not look back.

However, Scorpius was none of those things and Draco and Aurelia were concerned.

Evidently, just as they had been afraid and weary, their son felt the same about his Hogwarts letter and none too eager to make his decision -

But, what would have caused this, when Scorpius knew nothing of Britain or the past or any of the potential for unraveling that this Hogwarts letter held?


	9. Interlude III: Bless the Seer

**Interlude**: Bless the Seer

"I told you - you don't have to watch, if it makes you uncomfortable, Cael. I promise, I'll be alright..."

Scorpius tried not to grin, as his uncle reacted, as expected.

Caelum squared his shoulders defiantly, his pointed chin lifting upwards arrogantly, and despite his dark hair, blue eyes, and richer coloring like Gran - he'd never looked more like Grandfather, than he did in that moment.

"I'm not afraid nor uncomfortable, thank you very much, Nephew." Caelum sniffed, eyeing Scorpius intently, as he added: "The last time you did this - freaky Seer thing, I guess - you had a seizure. I didn't tell Draco or Auri that that's what made it happen, but I remember that. I know. I don't want the same thing happen to you again."

Scorpius blinked.

While Caelum's wording - _freaky Seer thing_ \- stung more than a little, at least his sincerity and his concern were genuine. Caelum was the only person who knew that Scorpius had this strange ability, where he could reach into the past and See whatever his mind's eye sought out - and, Scorpius counted on Caelum honoring his promise to keep it a secret, especially from his parents. So far, Caelum hadn't breathed a word to anyone else about it, and Scorpius appreciated it.

He appreciated more, however, that his uncle never tried to stop him or discourage him from tapping into this ability.

Especially not at a time like this.

After the conversation that he'd had with Father and Mummy, Scorpius was ready to embrace his ability to See - because he had to witness the sequence of glimpsings for himself again, now that he understood and could make sense of it.

Now that he had the truth from his parents, Seeing into the past would be welcomed, this time.

Caelum was nervous as Scorpius lay prone upon the carpeted floor of the attic, breathing deeply and staring up at the ceiling, anxiously.

"Is there anything you need? Anything that I should do?" asked Caelum, quietly. He made himself comfortable a few steps away, sitting in an old chair that faced Scorpius, and began fiddling with his signet ring, absently. "Or, should I just...?"

Scopius looked over at his uncle, with a thoughtful smile. "No, Cael, I'm alright." Scorpius looked back up at the ceiling again, taking a deep breath and announcing: "Here goes nothing."

As if his ability had resented being suppressed by Occlumency shields for so long, the second that Scorpius allowed his shields to fall, he gasped as the full force of his Sight slammed into him and a flurry of images and sounds and feelings overwhelmed him.

Scorpius was distantly aware of Caelum making a worried noise as he arched up off the floor.

He was alright, of course - but, the sensations were simply too powerful to be resisted.

Scorpius focused on the ribbon of images that he had studied many times before, without ever understanding anything he saw or heard. A strand of gossamer and sepia images flickered before him, shades of brown and sienna and silver and gray...

_Father and Mummy were traveling across water and land and air, through fire and powder. _

_Father and Mummy were surrounded by white birds that were elegant and graceful and stunning, against the too-green lawns of an ancient manor house. _

_Father and Mummy were with Grandfather and observing Gran, who was fading in and out of sight, a light spiraling upwards from her belly and fading the further it got from her body._

_Father and Mummy were with Gran and observing Grandfather, as he dug a grave with a spade and no wand - and Mummy collapses, as Father catches her, and blood spreads between them as Father holds Mummy in fear and shock. _

_Mummy was now the one fading in and out of sight, a splintered light spiraled upwards from her body, too - but the light was full of shadows, twisting and curving like the light from Gran hadn't. _

_Father was in tears, the more Mummy faded and flickered from solid to shimmer, here one moment and there the next moment, as the light stayed pale and stayed splintered. _

_Mummy faded out from here almost completely, deathly pale and nearly fading into there, as Father screamed in distress and Grandfather holds him back from the bed. _

_Mummy was barely here and nearly there, as Gran placed both hands on her abdomen and suddenly - Mummy stopped fading, stopped flickering, and was whole again. _

_Father and Grandfather watched nervously as Mummy and Gran sit closely together on the bed and the lime-robed witch determinedly leaned over Mummy and Gran, as Father and Grandfather stood in vigil, both pale statutes of strength and sincerity. _

_Shadows fill the room - Mummy fades out of sight for one long frightening moment, Gran going with her - and then, the light from Mummy is in the lime-robed witch's hands and not in Mummy, anymore - _

_He was the light. _

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the light that had come from Draco and Aurelia Malfoy, the only light to be born away from the waters and lands and air through fire that they'd travelled from._

_Scorpius was the light. _

Scorpius sat up with a gasp, reaching blindly for something - anything - everything -

"Scorpius! You're alright, you're alright, Scor - calm down and breathe."

Caelum's hands were cool and centering on his face, as Scorpius struggled to put his Occlumency shields back into place and come back into reality. Several ragged breaths later, his mind was once again the smooth, peaceful lake that he'd chosen as his Occlumens center, and Scorpius looked up at his uncle.

Caelum was looking at him owlishly, his sapphire-and-ocean eyes anxiously staring Scorpius down.

"I'm okay, Cael. I am." Scorpius said, breathlessly. He felt a touch nausea and there was a pounding headache beating away relentlessly at him, as if his Sight was angry at the strength of his Occlusion and wanted to break free. "I'm just - I just - I get it now."

As if he was asking a question he was both curious about and afraid of the answer to, Caelum allowed his hands to fall from Scorpius's face and asked intently: "What did you See?"

"Exactly what Father and Mummy told us about." Scorpius revealed quietly. "Gran was having your sister and she was - I don't know, it wasn't going well, at all. Then, when they went to bury her, my mummy collapsed and started bleeding, and then I started being born. It was just like they said. I was born too early, because Lyra was born and didn't make it...and all of it happened in Britain."

Caelum let out a low whistle. "Merlin, I wouldn't have thought it, but - you're British like Antares and I. That's why you got the letter. You're British and entitled to a space at Hogwarts, like all the rest of us British children."

Scorpius didn't know what to think about this. Something seemed to feel fundamentally different now that he finally, finally understood what that strange, alluring sequences of glimpsings he'd been seeing for years.

An uncomfortable tangle of thoughts and feelings were tumbling around in his mind and for something to distract him from his growing headache, Scorpius smirked at something he'd Seen and always wondered about.

"Cael...are there birds at your house, in England? White birds, that are rather big and all over the front lawns?"

Caelum began grinning. "Yes. Ivory peacocks, the eternal familiar of the Ancient and Most Sincere House of Malfoy. Father breeds them and sells them, but the best ones are kept for the beauty of the Manor."

Scorpius blinked. "Peacocks? White peacocks?"

Caelum seemed satisified that Scorpius was truly as alright as he'd claimed and rose to his feet. With a shrug, he held out his hand for Scorpius to grab hold of, and helped his nephew up from the floor, carefully. "Antares loves the blasted things and names all of them, as if they're her bleeding pets - but, I can't stand them. I suppose you'll be seeing them for yourself, if you chose to return back to Britain and go to Hogwarts."

Scorpius shifted uneasily, as he considered Caelum's words.

Somehow, his Sight had made it all seem more real, the echoes of the glimpsings he'd Seen continuing to stand out vividly in his mind.

Malfoy Manor. Ivory peacocks. England.

Before now, Wizarding Britain had been where his father and his father's family had been from - but, Scorpius supposed that wasn't accurate, anymore.

Wizarding Britain was now where he was from, where he'd been born and the reason why he was entitled to all that British citizenship offered. Including and especially a place as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The question was whether or not he was going to accept it the offer and leave the Wizarding Republic of Australia, so that he could return to Wizarding Britain and a past that he had never known but had been able to See and access, for as long as he could remember.

Because of his Sight.


	10. Part the Seventh: May 2017

**Part the Seventh**: May 2017

The month of May arrived with pleasant autumn weather and there were three birthdays to be celebrated within a week of each other, within the Malfoy family: Antares would turn eighteen on the second of May and Corona and Vega were to turn thirteen two weeks later, on the sixteenth of May.

Lucius and Narcissa were to arrive in the Wizarding Republic of Australia for a brief, two week holiday to celebrate their daughter and granddaughters and their arrival was eagerly anticipated by their children and grandchildren, both.

The Lord and Lady Malfoy were scheduled to be recieved by the Auror Captain himself, as to avoid the tedious process of customs that most travellers had to endure when arriving in the Republic. They would spend the day with the Auror Captain and the Ambadassador, before departing north for Conjure Pointe and arriving to Draco and Aurelia's home shortly before dinner.

The morning of May 1st arrived and Draco couldn't help but anxiously look out the window every few moments, for the owl that would tell him that his parents had arrived safely.

"A watched window doesn't conjure post, love," Aurelia said with a smile, as she came over to where he was standing by the window, as to hand off Titania to him. "Lord Malfoy and Mother Malfoy are perfectly fine, I'm sure, and you'll get their post, soon."

"I know, but I can't help it," Draco said, as he absently kissed Titania's dark curls and looked back out the quartz-infused window, searchingly. "There's so much to be talked about and so much to be discussed. I don't want to waste a minute of time, when there's only three months left - and, we know what happens next."

Aurelia's smile faded, as the heavy truth of her husband's words settled uncomfortably in her chest.

He was right, of course.

The first of May had started a countdown that she was more afraid of than she wanted to admit. Three months would be left until Scorpius had to give his final answer, a month more after than that he would either leave the Wizarding Republic of Austrlia and return to a place that they couldn't follow or stay home and start down a path that would likely end well before it should. The Lord and Lady Malfoy arriving today meant that time was inching closer than either of them wanted and suddenly, Aurelia shared in her husband's clear anxiety.

"I'm so worried about him, Draco," Aurelia said, quietly, glancing over her shoulder at her beloved brood that was gathered happily around the expansive breakfast nook. "He hasn't been the same since we told him the truth - or, the truth of the moment."

Draco looked away from the window, towards the breakfast nook, as well.

Instinctively, Draco's hoarfrost-pale eyes anxiously sought of their middle son - and, was pained to see that his wife was right.

Scorpius looked pale and preoccupied, as he stared into his bowl of porridge and stirred his spoon around the bowl, distractedly. All around him, his family chattered and laughed and argued, a normal, buzzing morning in their happy and close-knit home - but, Scorpius seemed miles away from it all.

While Antares was discussing with great seriousness what she would wear for her birthday tomorrow with Vega and Corona, Corvus and Eridanus were engaged in good-natured argument about whether or not Corvus would bring back presents from his weekend trip to Perth. Miranda was in her own little world, as she sat happily in Caelum's lap and made a joyful mess of her eggs, toast, and sausages, and Caelum was splitting his attentions between encouraging Corvus and Eridanus's argument and sneaking worried glances at Scorpius.

Out of all the children, Scorpius was the only one who was silent and withdrawn, almost a shade of himself as he had been for the past few weeks -

And, not for the first time, it pained Draco to think that this was going to be more challenging for their son, than he ever imagined.

"This is why I'm anxious for Father and Mother to arrive," Draco said, as he and Aurelia both stared meaningfully at Scorpius. Normally, such an action would have drawn his attention and his irritation - but, not today. Scorpius didn't seem to notice anything that was going on, much to Draco's concern. "They'll have wisdom on this that we just can't find right now, Auri."

Aurelia nodded, distantly surprised that she so deeply agree with this sentiment.

A tap on the window instantly drew Draco's attention and carefully, he handed Titania back to her mother.

"About bloody time," Draco murmured, as he impatiently took the scroll from the owl's leg.

Aurelia looked up from getting Titania comfortably settled to nurse. "Oh, thank goodness. Right on time..."

Draco looked over the brief message from his father, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"What does it say?" Aurelia asked, a touch curious at his expression.

"Father and Mother have arrived in Melbourne safely, of course, but Father suggested that we come down to Melbourne for the day - with Scorpius." Draco raised the letter in the air, adding: "Father thinks that it would be good if Scorpius could have our collective, undivided attention and also feels that there are a number of discussions that Scorpius could benefit from being included in."

Aurelia considered this, with a slight frown.

Once again, her own childhood and the democratic parenting practices of her husband's family were in slight conflict. While Aurelia was in hearty agreement that Scorpius could use the focused attentions and care of his elders and parents, she wasn't sure how she felt about including him in the complex and challenging discussions about Scorpius potentially returning to Wizarding Britain and becoming a student at Hogwarts.

There were questions that she had to ask and knowledge of the past that she wanted - and, there was so much truth and history that Scorpius wasn't ready for nor was she ready to share, that could be exposed. The Lord Malfoy and Mother Malfoy knew her history and her past, just the same that Uncle Aubrey and Aunt Johanna knew of the truth of Aurelia Gray and how she'd become Aurelia Malfoy...but, Scorpius didn't.

None of the children - including Antares and Caelum - knew the truth.

Her fear and worry must have been clear, for Draco leaned over and kissed her soundly, drawing her out of her increasingly twisting and tangling thoughts.

"I know our previous life is a past and a world away, but do try and remember, love - you married into a family of Slytherins. I can sense what you're worried about, but you don't have to be."

"How horrid is it that this is the first time I've ever felt guilty or realize the depth of what we've done, by living the life we live?" Aurelia said, her bottom lip trembling as she looked upwards into her husband's frosted eyes. "Never once before now have I ever thought twice about any this...but now, that's all I can think of. We've lied about _everything_, Draco - right down to who we are and what brought us together - "

Draco shushed Aurelia with a series of soft, careful kisses, just before she could build a head of steam and begin to unravel completely. These moments were becoming frequent, since they'd first become open with Scorpius about his Hogwarts letter, and Draco wondered if this was the beginning of his wife starting to feel the full force of the choices they'd made nearly twenty years ago.

For so long, Aurelia's strategy had been a fierce and obsessive dedication to willful ignorance - and up until now, it had worked.

There wasn't too much longer that the strategy would work, as Draco always known from the very moment that they'd set off down this path. However, he hadn't ever once guessed that the abrupt collapse of the strategy that had gotten them through so far, would happen so soon.

Neither did Aurelia, apparently.

"I will see the children off for the day and then we will go down to Melbourne and be with our family." Draco was relieved as Aurelia began to calm down, just as Corvus rose from the table and announced he was about to catch his Portkey to Perth for the weekend. "We aren't alone in this and neither is Scorpius. We are a family and no matter what happens, family is what centers us and gets us through times like this, yeah?"

Aurelia nodded. "Yes," she said, fiercely.

Draco smiled, as the moment passed, and he turned to give his beloved children and siblings his full attention.

Unlike his wife, Draco couldn't find it in himself to regret or begin to think twice about the beautiful, merciful life that he had created, when he'd taken the risk of following his heart and claiming Aurelia as his. If it weren't for the core lie of her death and her rebirth, Draco wouldn't have the constellations of love and family that illuminated everything in him and healed any and all about the first seventeen years of his life.

He couldn't regret what had saved him nor would he easily allowed it to be ruined.

His heart full and his spirit determined, Draco began the somewhat frenzied process of seeing off the nine young adults and children in his care - before he and Aurelia would set off for Melbourne and the complex day that surely awaited them.

* * *

"I don't understand why I can't go to school like everyone else did. Can't I just do what everyone else has?"

Aurelia and Draco shared a look, as Scorpius stepped from the Floo defiantly, and immediately began his grousing.

While Draco thought that he'd been pleased to be let off of classes for the day and Aurelia had been sure he'd appreciate the unexpected holiday with his parents, grandparents, and grandaunt and granduncle - they'd been quite wrong.

Scorpius had been _angry _when Draco had kept him from Floo'ing to The Wandhold School he attended for his final year of primary school.

He had demanded that he be allowed to do the same thing that his siblings and aunt and uncle were doing: going to school or being seen by tutors, as was normal and required of a weekday.

While Antares, Corona, and Vega had Floo'd to the Institute, where Antares was completing her final year and the twins were finishing their third year, Corvus had accepted hugs and kisses of farewell as he prepared to catch a Porktey to Perth to be examined by the History Council and approved for his final year of his Apprenticeship. Caelum had a field trip for Potions class, which had him catching the travel bus reserved by the Institute instead of joining his sister and his nieces. Eridanus had been appalled that he still had to be seen by his tutors, when Scorpius was getting a free day, and had gracelessly held Miranda's hand as Aurelia Floo'd them to Madame Worthington's Nursery, on the campus of The Wandhold School, though it was its own institution.

Scorpius was the only one who wasn't following the same schedule and routine as every other child in their home, except baby Titania - and, suddenly, quite the temper had risen in him, to the complete surprise of both Draco and Aurelia.

"Scorpius, we've talked about this already," Draco said, a touch pointedly. "We chose to excuse you from classes and bring you down to Melbourne, because there's a great deal to discuss about your Hogwarts letter."

"There's nothing to discuss." Scorpius said, moodily. "I sent the owl post letting them know that I'd give my final answer by 31 July, as requested - and that's not for another three months. I don't understand why such a fuss is being made over this in _May_."

"A fuss is being made over this in May, because there are things that you don't understand and that must be shared with you, before your decision in made in July, Grandson. I believe you're mature enough to understand that, correct?"

Lucius entered the room on the tail end of Scorpius's grousing, eyeing his grandson pointedly and firmly. Scorpius seemed to stand straighter under the piercing, dark-iron gaze of his beloved grandfather, but the angry furrow of his brow remained.

"Of course I'm mature enough to understand that," Scorpius said defiantly. "What I don't understand is why this can't wait until I come home from school - like _everyone else_ will, later in the day."

"Scorpius, honestly, we aren't going to - " Draco began, somewhat huffily, until Lucius raised his hand, firmly.

"This cannot wait as it would for everyone else, because you are not like anyone else." Lucius came closer to Scorpius, his cane echoing strongly on the smooth stone floor of the Grays' receiving chamber. "I'm not sure where you developed this complex of feeling inferior because you are rare and unique - but, it must stop, because there is nothing wrong with rare and unique. You are a Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion. By virture of your blood and your House, you are rare and it is a trait to be treasured, not ashamed of."

Scorpius looked up at Lucius, his bottom lip trembling somewhat, but a fair bit of the anger seeping from the combative set to his shoulders.

Lucius reached out, affectionately tapping Scorpius on his pointed chin, which was exactly like the set of his own chin. "You are not like anyone else in this world and that is your strength, your gift. Your parents know this, your grandmother and I know this, and now, all you have to do is know this for yourself. I understand that it will take a while to own and embrace this overwhelming fact, but needing time to step into your power is not an excuse to be belligerent or defiant towards your parents, Heir Malfoy. Are we in understanding?"

Scorpius looked towards Draco and Aurelia, somewhat guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Father, Mummy."

Draco beamed, as Lucius winked at him, knowingly.

"We forgive you, little scorpion," Aurelia said, gently, accepting a reassuring smile from her father-in-law. "It didn't seem like you ate much at breakfast, so let's go see if Auntie Johanna will make her special sticky buns - and, then, after you've eaten, we'll all talk. Alright?"

Scorpius blinked, as if the thought of being hungry hadn't even occured to him. "Alright, Mummy."

Draco and Lucius watched as Aurelia allowed Scorpius to hold his youngest sister, an act that seemed to soothe him as Titania giggled and began giving her older brother enthusiatic and sloppy kisses. Together, Aurelia and Scorpius and Titania left from the receiving room in search of Ambassador Gray and the moment they were gone from sight, Draco heaved a great, frustrated sigh.

Lucius grinned. "Corvus wasn't a bit like that, was he?"

"No." Draco said, firmly. "Not hardly. This is...this is..."

"This is called disciplining the _you _out of your own child and what an experience it is, yes?" Lucius laughed as Draco glowered, adding: "Trust me, I had quite the experience trying to discipline myself out to you. Corvus is his mother's son, apparently, but Scorpius? Scorpius is his _father's _son, as clear as day."

Draco refuse to dignify Lucius with a response, as he sniffed and set off behind his wife and children. Lucius continued to snicker in deeply held amusement, as he closed the receiving chambers and prepared to join his son, his grandchildren, his wife, and their in-laws.

* * *

Scorpius looked around, quietly, as he helped himself to another serving of sticky buns, eggs, and bacon.

Father, Mummy, Gran, Grandfather, Great Uncle Aubrey, and Great Auntie Johanna were in serious discussion and unthinkably, he was being allowed to stay present and sit amongst the adults. Titania had gone down for her morning nap and he was truly the only child at the table, as Grandfather and Gran began to share with Mummy and Father and Great Uncle Aubrey and Great Auntie Johnna the latest of Wizarding Britain.

Mummy had quietly shared with him that he could listen as much as he wanted or could excuse himself if he needed time to himself, but Father had made it clear that Scorpius could ask whatever questions that he wanted and was as much a part of the discussion as any of the adults were. Scorpius had been listening for a while but hadn't found anything to ask a question about, so far.

A small smirk played at his mouth, as he devoured another sticky bun and lost himself in the special sugar-and-spice blend that Great Auntie Johanna put in her sticky buns.

Any of his brothers or sisters or his aunt or uncle, they'd give their eyeteeth to be allowed this privilege - and, instead, he had been specially chosen, out of all the rest of them.

Perhaps Grandfather was right.

Perhaps being unlike anyone else or rare and unique wasn't as bad as he'd been thinking.

Perhaps it was his gift that he was different and had a path unlike any of his brothers or sisters.

Certainly, being unlike any of his brothers or sisters allowed him to be seated at tables that he wouldn't normally be allowed to sit at.

* * *

"Lucius and I had the most interesting visit last week, from Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix."

Draco and Aurelia both stiffened at Narcissa's words, spoken during a comfortable lull in the conversation, after breakfast had been cleared from the table.

Aurelia reached Draco's hands, as her anxiety spiked in her chest and she felt herself blanch. This was that she was afraid of, that Scorpius and his response would not have been enough and despite everything, Wizarding Britain would still insist and pursue the delayed response from her son.

Draco wrapped his arm around his wife, glancing over at Scorpius, who was simply looking at his grandmother curiously. Draco wasn't sure if Scorpius understood the significance of Narcissa's statement, but that was neither here nor there.

"For what reason, Mother?" asked Draco, squeezing Aurelia's shoulders, comfortingly. "Scorpius sent a letter, making it clear that he'd be sending his final world in July."

Lucius sneered. He helped himself to another cup of tea, before sharing: "The missive was recieved without issue, but apparently, it wasn't..._satisfactory _enough. The responses are handled by the Head of Ravenclaw House and she was concerned about not only the delay, but the uncertainty of Scorpius's response. This prompted an alert to be given to the Order of the Phoenix and a home visit was paid to the Manor, by both a Hogwarts represenstative and an Order member."

Draco frowned. "Bastards," he grumbled, earning a smirk from Scorpius, along with the reproachful glares from Aurelia and Narcissa and Johanna. "Who did they send?"

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "I didn't so much mind Astoria Montague, who is the Head of Ravenclaw House - although, I wish she would have not been so thorough and allowed bygones to bygones. I was thoroughly opposed, however, to the Minister's son appearing as a represenative of the Order. It felt entirely too much like a threat, if we're to be honest..."

Lucius was turning his signet ring on his pointer finger absently, as he clarified for the table at large: "The Weasley spawn your mother speaks of, Draco, is the youngest son. The one who was in the same year as you, back when you were at Hogwarts."

Draco and Aurelia didn't know what to say.

In another life, Draco knew that the marriage contract that he'd had with young Astoria Greengrass would have been fufilled right around the time he had married Aurelia in this life - and, perhaps Scorpius would have been their son, instead of one of his many children, with Aurelia. Although he hadn't thought about her in ages, everything about her left behind in Britain when he'd left for the last time in 2001, Draco wondered if his mother's claims of her being more thorough than she needed to be was because of their broken marriage contract.

It had been invalidated by his imprisonment, which had hardly been anything that he could have controlled - but, Draco couldn't help but wonder. Had Astoria been waiting for him through his imprisonment, hoping that they were to be together when he'd been paroled? Would he have cared, if he had known either way and hadn't disappeared to Australia, only a week after being released from Azkaban Island?

A glance over at Aurelia and her blank expression and Draco wondered what she was thinking of, upon learning that her former friend had come hunting after their son - the son that Ron Weasley wasn't aware of was for Aurelia, as she was supposed to be long dead and buried in Wizarding Britain, sixteen long years ago.

Draco was thankful that questions about what threat exactly was being posed, from a worried Aubrey and Johanna, for it allowed him and Aurelia both a moment to gather their thoughts.

Neither of them missed the shrewd look that Scorpius was giving them, as the adults continued to talk around him.

"What was the outcome of this...home visit?" asked Johanna, her brown-skinned face concerned and not pleased by what she was hearing. "Surely, they couldn't believe that Scorpius was in your custody and was at the Manor?"

"I'm wondering if that's what they hoped for," Lucius said, eying his grandson protectively. "I informed them that Draco was no longer a British national and neither was his son, but if my grandson wanted to attend Hogwarts, they'd know by July. There was little else that could be said or done at that point, according to their own rules."

Aubrey made a displeased noise. "It seems like to me, they're looking to make an example out of you and your family, Lucius. Narcissa isn't wrong at all to percieve this as harrassment or a potential threat..."

For the first time, Scorpius leaned forward and asked, curiously, quietly, respectfully: "What reason would they have for harrassing you or our family, Grandfather? How come they're acting like this towards you, because I received a Hogwarts letter?"

Scorpius didn't miss how all the adults at the table exchanged a loaded glance amongst themselves.

Mummy seemed pained, Father appeared to be bracing himself for something, and his grandparents looked as though he had asked a particularly difficult question - although, they didn't seem like they weren't going to answer. Quietly, as though they were merely witnesses, Great Uncle Aubrey and Great Auntie Johanna were giving Mummy and Father reassuring nods, as Scorpius waited for his question to be answered.

Narcissa was the one to break the silence, looking at her grandson tenderly, and offering the cleanest and least complicated answer to Scorpius and his loaded question.

"When your father was an adolescent, a little older than the twins but younger than Corvus and Antares both, there was a civil war in Britain and it affected our family, deeply. Despite time passing and the war being nothing but a memory, there is still prejudiced and resentment that the House of Malfoy faces, especially from those who were on the opposite side of the civil war than we were and haven't learned to let go of the past."

Aurelia swallowed thickly in relief, as Scorpius nodding in understanding at his grandmother's rather sterilized explaination. Nothing had been mentioned - and wouldn't be mentioned, unless they had no choice - about Lucius being a Death Eater, Draco attempting to murder Albus Dumbledore at sixteen, or how Narcissa had saved the Boy Who Lived and given him the ace to win the war, by lying to her own Master and taking a terrible risk. Nothing about how Aurelia had once been someone else entirely, one of the main combatants on the opposite of the war, or how she'd faked her own death to escape the natural conclusion of the path that the war had put all of them on.

Nothing was spoken about the terrible, twisted, and complex past that Draco and Aurelia and Lucius and Narcissa shared - a past that Scorpius was bound to be faced with directly, if he attended Hogwarts and returned to a homeland he'd never known.

Scorpius made a thoughtful noise. "Corvus is thinking of studying the British Civil Wars for his apprenticeship capstone," he shared, almost distractedly. "He said that the wars were caused of blood supremacy and prejudiced and that Wizarding Britain is rather...uncivilized and archaic, when it comes to blood status and politics."

Aubrey and Johanna made hearty noises of agreement.

"They certainly are," said Johanna. "Magic is what matters - or, the lack thereof - and it is nothing more than narrow-minded prejudice that goes to such lengths to delinate the levels of imagined superiority there is in Magic."

Aurelia nodded, firmly. One of the things she loved about the Wizarding Republic of Austrlia - about the Magical Commonwealth of Oceania, overall - was that pureblood supremacy wasn't accepted nor tolerated, not on any level of society. If a person had two magical parents, they were a pureblood, for Magic mattered more than bloodlines did, in this part of the world; of course, if one had a parent that was a Non-Magical, then they were a half-blood, while one born of Non-Magicals was a newblood, a first-generation witch or wizard.

The world Muggle in and of itself was a slur, in this part of the world, and not for the first time, Aurelia couldn't help but be shaken to know just how deep the hatred and corruption had ran in the Wizarding World she'd grown up in, as a youth.

Wizarding Britain had a lot to do become as progressive and evolved as other magical communitites of the world - and it seemed that Scorpius recognized this, naturally, with having to have anyone go into too much detail about it. His gray eyes were hard and concerned, as he looked at his grandparents, intently.

"Is Wizarding Britain still like that, Grandfather, Gran? It is still like how it was when Father was growing up?" asked Scorpius, seriously.

Lucius shook his head firmly in the negative.

"If Wizarding Britain was anything like it was when Draco was a child, your father and mother wouldn't even be allowing you to consider the choice for your education. I'm pleased to report that Wizarding Britain is less focused on blood prejudice and more focused on Magic, these days."

Scorpius considered this.

Carefully, Scorpius looked up through his eyelashes at his parents, and almost as if he was unsure of what he was about to say would be recieved, he quietly announced:

"I'm not saying that my final answer is yes, but I'm thinking about it, Mummy, Father. I'm thinking about going to Hogwarts for secondary school, if only for a year...but, what does that look like? What will going to Hogwarts be like, if I've never been to Britain and don't know anything about it?"

Draco and Aurelia stared at their son, with their hearts in their eyes. Both seemed lost for words, as it became clear that the reason for their son's moodiness and preoccupation was beacuse he was genuinely considering accepting his invitation to attend school at their alma mater -

Only, he was unsure of what such a step or a journey would be like, and that is where his uncertainy came from.

Aurelia looked over at Draco, her eyes welling tears as she accepted what she'd been fearing since November. Draco inhaled as if bracing himself, smiling rather tremulously at his son, as he answered as he knew he should - not as he wanted.

"I haven't been to Britain in decades and that's a question I can't answer. But, I can promise you - if you want to attend Hogwarts, Mummy and I will support you, and together, we can figure out what that means and what that looks like, as a family."

Scorpius seemed gratified by this answer, nodding seriously as he turned to his grandparents to ask more questions, and Draco and Aurelia clung to each other, trying not to show how painful this decision to be gracious and fair with their son was.

Who knew that a simple letter in the mail would be the cause of the greatest sacrifice they'd have to make, as parents, so far?

* * *

[**Author's Note**:A little echo of canon, having the canon spouses that Draco and Aurelia were given in canon, be the ones that start this dig into the hidden life that they have in another part of the world. Also, I have always been tickled by Ron's introduction to Scorpius and play on rehashing that scene from canon, and putting a twist on how it appears in this story.

I appreciate all the reviews so far and I hope you're enjoying it. It all comes together in just a few chapters, so keep on the lookout for new chapters. I promise, all questions will be answered in the ending - and, there is more to follow from this universe, if you liked this story!]


End file.
